Megaman x en equestria girls
by megaman x ultimate
Summary: Aqui les traigo un crossover entre el heroe azul y los elementos de la armonia de canterlot high. Espero que les guste
1. Capítulo 1 La MISION

CAPITULO 1 : LA MISION

Un dia como este Megaman x o simplemente X, su mejor amigo Zero y su amigo Axl habían derrotado a Sigma y a Lumine en el espacio. X se encontraba descansando hasta que lo despertó Zero para invitarlo a jugar cartas, estuvieron jugando hasta que x dijo meditabundo

-Zero, ¿Crees que SIGMA REALMENTE HAYA MUERTO EN LA LUNA?

Zero dijo –no te preocupes x aunque viviese esta demasiado dañado como para realizar un nuevo ataque- en eso Axl entro usando su habilidad de copia como sigma causando que x se lleve un gran susto al volver a la normalidad comenzó a reírse a carcajadas pero Zero le dio un golpe pequeño en la cabeza y le dijo:

-Dejate de hacer esas bromas por un momento creíamos que eras sigma de verdad-

Axl dijo –Pero Zero, era una broma inofensiva no salieron lastimados- Zero lo amonesto haciéndole hacer 20 lagartijas, Axl termino cansado pero feliz.

En eso la alarma comenzó a sonar el altavoz dijo: LLAMANDO A TODOS LOS MAVERICKS HUNTER, PRESENTENSE EN EL PATIO CENTRAL-

-¿AHORA QUE PASO?- dijo Zero

-Es sigma otra vez- dijo Alia

-no puedo creer que sobrevivió- dijo x preocupado

-¿Qué hizo?- dijo Axl- el estuvo en el museo y robo la jema sagrada de la cultura Camboya- dijo Alia.

-¿Qué tiene esa joya de especial- dijo Zero observándola

-Los Camboya creían que esa joya los transportaría al lugar delos dioses; en realidad esa joya si se fusiona con un condensador de energía puede reunir poder suficiente para reparar los poderes de cualquier ser o puede abrir un portal a otro mundo desconocido- dijo Alia mirando su computadora.

-Debemos detenerlo ¡vamos a detener a sigma!-exclamo X

Cada uno tomo sus armas, Axl tomo sus pistolas, Zero agarro su sable y x agarro los chips de sus armaduras y su aceleración en sus pies, que instalo inmediatamente.

Se teletransportaron al museo donde vencieron a los mavericks de sigma al llegar al la sal principal encontraron la gema en una especie de máquina que recibía energía de toda la ciudad ocasionando apagones y fallas de sistema.

En ese momento Sigma surgió entre las sombras pero esta vez su cuerpo estaba completo, el empezó a reírse maniáticamente mientras decía:

-Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, los niños hunters que vienen a jugar conmigo- dijo al a vez que sonreía maléficamente.

-Sigma asi que seguias vivo ¿no?- dijo Zero empuñando su sable

-Si y ahora los hare chatarra malditos hunters- dijo Sigma sonriendo

Los tres hunters se prepararon para la batalla..

CONTINUARA...


	2. Capitulo 2 El portal

**BUENO AQUÍ TENEMOS LA SEGUNGA PARTE DONDE LAS COSAS SE PONEN MAS INTERESANTES…**

CAPITULO 2 EL PORTAL

Sigma estaba parado junto a la maquina tenía su cuerpo completo pero no podía usar sus poderes porque estaba conectado por varios cables a la máquina, pero chasqueo los dedos y de la nada aparecieron: Vile, Sting chamelon , Spark mandrill , Boomerang kuwanger y Lumine.

Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos sus enemigos habían sido resucitados, en medio de eso Sigma dijo:

-Lamento no divertirme con ustedes pero esta máquina me ayudara a recuperar los poderes que perdí hace muchos años, vera con cada batalla mi cuerpo fue perdiendo poder al punto que morí una vez pero gracias a ese tonto de Gate que me resucito pero mi cuerpo se encontraba en un deplorable estado por lo que tuve que recurrir a otros seres para poder vivir como si fuera un parasito, pero ahora que tengo esta oportunidad no la desperdiciare; esta vez me encargare de convertirlos en chatarra inservible, ya aprendí que mi error fue subestimarlos ahora lucharan con sus enemigos que fueron mejorados un 100%

-No permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya- dijo Zero. Los tres hunters atacaron, Zero y Axl pelearon con todos mientras X se encargaba de Sigma y su máquina. A pesar de atacar con todo su arsenal, no pudo darle a sigma o a su máquina pues estaban protegidos por un campo protector. Sigma se rio y dijo- Es inútil nunca me podrán detener- en eso X le disparo a la gema por lo que se desactivo la máquina para el horror de Sigma pero en eso…

La máquina estallo de repente generando un especie de portal que los absorbió por más que intentaron evitarlo todos fueron succionados por el misterioso portal.

 **BUENO TERMINAMOS CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE CON UNA SORPRSA EN LA TERCERA**


	3. CAPITULO 3 UN EXTRAÑO MUNDO

CAPITULO 3 UN MUNDO EXTRAÑO

X aterrizo en otro mundo golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente, se despertó 3 horas después y vio que estaba en una especie de bosque busco a Zero, Axl o a los villanos pero no veía a nadie, se extrañó que su visión no fuera normal, que recibía datos que veía pero veía todo normal. En eso reviso su cuerpo para ver si tenía alguna herida y rearo en algo con asombro:

¡SE HABIA CONVERTIDO EN UN SER HUMANO!

X vio que era un humano igual como era en su mundo reploid, el vio que podía usar su armadura y su X-buster pero se transformó en un adolecente humano de carne y hueso. Quedo en gran estado de shock, se recuperó y decidió probar sus habilidades de lucha y vio que seguían iguales. Se quitó su armadura y vio que tenía puesto un polo azul con una X en el medio, traía unos pantalones azules y unas zapatillas de deporte color azul oscuro. Salió del bosque en el que estaba y camino en línea recta buscando a sus amigos y se topó con un gran cartel en la entrada de una ciudad que decía:

BIENVENIDOS A LA CIUDAD DE CANTERLOT

X entro caminando tranquilamente, mientras lo hacía vio humanos diferentes a los que había en su mundo, estos eran de diferentes colores en eso se encontró una moneda en el suelo la recogió y observo y se preguntó si esto era a lo que llamaban dinero. Sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo, sentía falta de energía se preguntaba que demonios era eso y recordó que el Dr Cain menciono que los humanos se sentían así cuando tenían hambre y querían comida vio una manzana jugosa en un árbol, se le hizo agua la boca, así que dio un salto muy ágil y agarro la manzana. Antes de comérsela vio a muchos chicos y chicas humanas viéndolo con la boca abierta y le decían:

-¿cómo lo hiciste?

-eres increíble-

-¿A qué gimnasio vas?

-¿eres un acróbata?

-¿tienes facebook?

-¿tienes novia?

X se extrañó de que le hablaran así por un simple salto o será que no pueden hacerlo y por eso se impresionan pensaba mientras comía la manzana y disfrutaba su sabor. En eso escucho un grito proveniente de un callejón cercano y fue corriendo a él.

En el habían seis chicas arrinconadas con miedo y cercadas por siete sujetos con capuchas. X las observo: la primera era de piel morada y de cabello morado con una línea rosa en un lado que era Twiligh Sparkle; la segunda era un chica rubia de piel anaranjada con un sombrero de vaquero era Applejack; la tercera era una chica de piel amarilla y cabello rosa era Fluttershy a punto de desmayarse; la cuarta era una chica de piel celeste y cabello arcoíris que estaba golpeada; la quinta era una chica de piel y cabello rosa esponjado y la cuarta era un chica linda de piel blanca y cabello morado. Todas estaban muy aterradas y llorando, los sujetos encapuchados sonreían y se acercaban lentamente diciendo:

-Serán nuestras hermosuras-. X se puso su armadura shadow que parecía un traje ninja, dijo - oigan tontos-, los tipos se enfurecieron y se abalanzaron a él con cuchillos y pistolas. X uso su velocidad y venció a esos sujetos con un solo golpe, ellos cayeron heridos y se fueron diciendo:

-Nos las pagaras maldito-, X volteo a las chicas que estaban boquiabiertas mientras el volvía a su forma normal.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Twiligh asombrada

-Mi nombre es Megaman X o simplemente X soy un maverick hunter y vengo de otro mundo, yo me encargo de proteger a la humanidad- dijo X. Las chicas asombradas vieron que los tipos volvían y con mas hombres. Ellos atacaron a X pero el activo su X -buster y lanzo ráfagas de energía que los hizo huir. Todas no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, X las miro y sonrió al ver que se asombraban de el...

CONTINUARA...

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO


	4. ¿QUE PASO CON LOS DEMÁS?

CAPITULO 4 ¿QUE PASO CON LOS DEMAS?

UNAS HORAS ANTES...

Twiligh y sus amigas habían salido a pasear

-Que hermoso día- dijo Fluttershy

-Twiligh deja esos libros, bobita. No disfrutas de la vida- dijo Pinkie pie

-Ok- dijo ella apartando su libro - vamos de picnic- ok- dijeron todas.

Mientras iban a tomar el autobús unos tipos las metieron en un callejón, Rainbow Dash intento defenderlas pero la redujeron a golpes, gritaron pero las escucharon. En eso llegó X para salvarlas

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

X se aseguró que estuvieran bien y partió a la búsqueda de sus amigos.

-Eso fue increíble y gracioso- dijo Pinkie pie saltando de alegría

-No puede creer que nos haya salvado pero ¿Quién es X?¿Que es un maverick hunter?¿cómo pudo lanzar esas ráfagas de energía y que era ese cañón en su brazo?- dijo Twiligh

-Lo importante esa que estamos bien caramelo-dijo Applejack

-Quiero aprender a pelear así-dijo Rainbow Dash que no salía de su asombro

-Parecía un superhéroe muy guapo- dijo suspirante Rarity. Las demás voltearon a verla y ella se sonrojo mucho.

MIENTRAS SIGMA...

Sigma descubrió que también se convirtió en un ser humano con horror para él, él se puso a meditar: Ahora era muy vulnerable a todo si lo atacaban en este estado la ráfaga más pequeña de energía lo destruiría para siempre, el se tropezó y se hizo un gran chinchón en la cabeza. Vio que estaba en la entrada de una especie de tempo antiguo.

Se adentró en él y vio a un tipo muy extraño encadenado, era un flacucho de piel roja y pelo blablá. El tipo le dijo

-Hola calvito ¿Me liberas?-. Sigma se ofendio por que lo llamaron calvo, era lo único porque odiaba al DR CAIN

-¿Por qué estas encadenado?- pregunto Sigma.-Eeeeeeesssssstteeee hice unas cosillas malas pero si recolecto suficiente magia podre ser muy poderoso, si quieres te doy un poco de mi poder- dijo el tipo. Sigma no se lo pensó dos veces y lo libero.

-Me llamo Sigma- dijo

-Yo me llamo Tirek- dijo el tipo

MIENTRAS ZERO Y AXL

-Debemos encontrar a X- dijo Zero también convertido en humano al igual que Axl

-Eh,¿me ayudas?- dijo Axl después de estrellarse en las rocas en su caída. Zero soltó una pequeña risa y lo ayudo a levantarse y arreglar su espalda, se encaminaron a buscar a X.

MIENTRAS X….

X seguía en su búsqueda seguía pensando en esas chicas, sobre todo en la chica de piel blanca y pelo morado.

CONTINUARA…

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.


	5. CAPITULO 5 NUEVAS AMIGAS

CAPITULO 5 NUEVAS AMIGAS

Las mane 6 llegaron a su escuela al día siguiente pensando en los sucesos de día anterior. Después de clases, twilight decidió investigar el caso pero no pudo por falta de información, mientras X paso la noche en el bosque acampando. Al dia siguiente, siguió con la búsqueda de sus amigos y llego a canterlot high, decidió buscar ahí. Dentro X busco pero no encontró a sus amigos pero no los encontró, saliendo una profesora de nombre Cheerilee lo confundió con un nuevo alumno y lo jalo de las orejas diciéndole

-¡CASTIGADO MUCHACHO, IRAS A ESCRIBIR 500 VECES NO DEBO ANDAR FUERA DE CLASE!

Lo llevo a un aula vacía donde lo sentó y le dio unas hojas y se sentó a vigilarlo; X termino en 5 minutos por su gran inteligencia dejándola sorprendida y lo llevo a un aula donde daban clases de aritmética, el profesor dijo-Si logran resolver esta operación los dejare ir- riendo entre dientes. X levanto la mano y respondió la operación en un instante, dejándolo con la boca abierta, aun cuando todos salieron llevándolo en andas. X vio si por ahí estaban Zero o Axl pero no estaban. Mientras Twilight seguía intentando descifrar el misterio de X pero fue interrumpida por Pinkie pie y sus amigas dijo –no te preocupes las respuestas llegaran pronto-, Twiligh dijo –Ay si como ese chico entrara por esa puerta-. En ese momento entro X por esa puerta dejando a todas, sobre todo a Twilight, sorprendidas. X las reconoció pero su vista se quedó sobre la chica blanca de cabello morado que e le hacía despertar un extraño sentimiento en él. ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijeron todas al unísono. Busco a mis amigos- dijo X ya casi por irse hasta que Twilight lo detuvo y le dijo si le podían hacer unas preguntas. X acepto al no percibir malas intenciones. Le preguntaron todo sobre todo, X les conto de los mavericks, de los hunters, de Zero, de Axl, de Sigma y de sus aventuras

Todas se quedaron impresionadas con lo que escuchaban, Twilight pregunto ¿De dónde venía o quien lo habia creado?

X respondió que su creador era el doctor Thomas Light pero no sabía nada de él y que el DR. Cain lo descubrió en las ruinas de un laboratorio. Twilight le pregunto si podía analizarlo y X acepto. Twilight conecto su casco aun puesto a una computadora, el sintió un poco mareado pero se repuso en seguida. Todas vieron sus planos que eran:

-CABEZA: SENSOR DE VOZ ULTRA SONICO, CHIP DE INTELIGENCIA AVANZADA Y LIBRE VOLUNTAD.

-CUERPO: ARMADURA DE TITANIO AZUL CON REDUCCION DEL DAÑO EN 93%.

-BRAZOS: EQUIPADO CON X-BUSTER( MEGA BUSTER DE PLASMA MARK. 17)

-PIERNAS: BOTAS EQUIPADAS CON BURBUJAS PARA SOPORTAR CAIDAS DE MAS DE 7000 m , ACELERACION (OPCIONAL).

-ESQUELETO INTERNO DE ALEACION DE TITANIO X.

Vieron que había un video, lo que vieron fue esto:

Había un anciano científico que decía:

MI NOMBRE ES THOMAS LIGHT, SI ESTAS VIENDO ESTO ES QUE HAS DESCUBIERTO A MI MEJOR EXPERIMENTO. SU NOMBRE ES MEGAMAN X, ES EL PRIMERO DE UNA NUEVA GENERACION DE ROBOTS QUE PUEDEN SENTIR Y TENER SENTIMIENTOS COMO UN SER HUMANO. APRPXIMADAMENTE 30 AÑOS SE NECESITARAN PARA PROBAR SU FIABILIDAD. DESGARCIADAMENTE NO VIVIRE PARA HACER ESO O VERLO CRECER EN EL MUNDO. POR ESO GRABO ESTE MENSAJE PARA QUIEN LO DESCUBRA, X TIENE MUCHAS POSIBILIDADES ASI COMO MECHOS RIESGOS, POR FAVOR NO PERTURBAR LA CAPSULA HASTA QUE HAYAN PASADO 30 AÑOS.

18 DE SETIEMBRE DEL AÑO 1915

Twilight dijo-¡INCREIBLE! TIENE MAS DE 100 AÑOS, ESE CIENTIFICO ES UN SUPER GENIO-

Rarity se quedó de alguna forma prendada de X era muy guapo y la había salvado. Le preguntaron si tenía donde pasar la noche y él dijo que no, así que Pinkie pie dijo –Piyamada en mi casa- todos aceptaron felices. Pero saliendo fueron interceptados por un robot con forma de escarabajo era Boomerang Kuwanger. X se preparo para defenderlas pero un sable de luz lo partió a la mitad, X sonrió pues sabia de quien era ese sable.

Era de Zero, quien apareció en frente…

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FANFIC.


	6. CAPITULO 6 EL REENCUENTRO Y RARIX

Capitulo 6 El reencuentro

Zero aparecio de repente junto con Axl dijo

-X al fin te encontramos ¿Quienes son esas chicas?

-Son mis nuevas amigas-dijo X.

Mientras las chicas dirigieron su vista a Zero, enamorándose instantáneamente pues el era muy guapo.

-Que tal, me llamo Zero- dijo este extendiendo su mano para saludar. Pero ellas se acercaron para verlo mas de cerca, el empezó a sudar de los nervios pues nunca había estado en contacto con chicas. En eso aparecio Axl con una mascara horrible asustando a todas las chicas.

-Ja ja ja ja ja- se empezo a reir. Zero le dijo- Axl, no hagas esas bromas-

-Zero pero no lastime a nadie- dijo Axl

-Quítate eso que no ves bien- dijo Zero sacándosela.

Axl dirigio su vista a las mae 6 y paso algo ...

Se quedo viendo a Twiligh y por instantes le parecio la criatura mas bella del mundo y sentia una enorme sensacion de alegria con solo verla.

Se habia enamorado.

-Axl, Axl ...- le parecio oir que decia

En eso el rostro se trasformo en el de Zero y se estremecio.

-Axl ¿Que te paso?- dijo Zero- Te quedaste parado y mirando como idiota.

Axl se avergonzo y saludo a las chicas, su mano temblo cuando le saludo con la mano a Twiligh.

Fueron invitados a la pijamada de Pinkie pie fueron a su casa ella les dijo que se cambiaran y casi se desvisten ahi, todas dijeron ¡NO! rojas como tomate y les dijeron que se cambien en los vestidores. Todos fueron a dormir excepto X que se quedo mirando la ventana.

Hola X - dijo Rarity saliendo de repente-¿Que haces aqui?

Pensando- dijo X-este mundo es genial pero extraño un poco a mis amigos reploid

-Se que extrañas a tus amigos pero aqui tienes a tus amigos y tus amigas que ahora somos todas- dijo Rarity animándolo.

X sonrio y se fijo en ella y ese extraño sentimiento no hacia mas que crecer. Al dia siguiente fuero a la escuela, la Directora Celestia conoció a los tres y les ofreció una beca para que fueran ahi, ellos aceptaron para aprender mas de ese mundo

X, Zero y Axl sobresalían en las materias superando a Twilight, ella en vez de envidiarlos los adoraba como dioses.

X, Zero y Axl pasaron mas tiempo con sus nuevas amigas. Un dia acompaño a Rarity a su boutique, ella le dijo

-Te voy a mostrar mi nueva linea de vestidos que hice para Photo Finish una gran celebridad.

Cuando llegaron vieron, para horror de ella, que Oppalence el gsto de Rarity, habia arruinado con sus garras la mayor parte del vestido arrancando las joyas que habian en el.

Rarity comenzo a llorar, en eso, llego Photo Finish que quiso ver el vestido. Rarity la distrajo un momento con un discurso sobre moda pero ella dijo

-Photo Finish esta nuy ocupada asi que muestrame tus vestidos ahora o abre perdido mi valioso tiempo.

Ella entro en el cuarto donde estaban los vestidos y despues se escucho un grito. Rarity ya se imaginaba que le diria que era una pesima diseñadora,que no tendria futuro y que no la volviera a molestar. Entro tartamudeando disculpas pero lo que vio no lo podia creer..

Sus vestidos estaban reparados y mas hermosos que nunca. Photo Finish se le acerco y dijo

-Rarity estos vestidos son una hermosura total, me gustaria comunicarme con tus padres para contratarte como una de mis diseñadoras.

Rarity casi se desmaya de la emocion pero se contuvo hasta que Photo Finish se fue. X salio de unas cortinas y Rarity le pregunto si el fue el que reparo sus vestido. X dijo

-Si, yo utilize mi poder llamado CRISTAL HUNTER para crear mas gemas, mi DARK HOLD para tener mas tiempo y utilize tu equipo de costurera.

Rarity de la emocion lo abrazo emocionada y le dijo

-Gracias guapo por mucho tiempo busque ser diseñadora de Photo Finish y gracias a ti lo pude conseguir.

X tambien estava feliz de que lo abrazara. En eso se miraron a los ojos y casi juntaron sus labios para besarse. Pero en ese momento entro Pinkie Pie y rapidamente se separaron sonrojados.

-ups¿Interrumpo algo?-dijo Pinkie pie sin quitarse el asombro por lo que acababa de ver.

-Yo ya me voy- dijo X sonrojado

Rarity lo despidio mirandolo enamoradamente

-Me parece que alguien esta enamorada- dijo Pinkie sonriendo

Rarity seguia mirando a X como se iba y peso si le corrresponderia. X pensaba si esto era lo que los humanos llamaban amor.


	7. Capitulo 7 VILLANOS Y LOS SHADOWCOLTS

CAPITULO 7 VILLANOS Y LOS SHADOWCOLTS

Tirek y Sigma comenzaron a trabajar juntos como tirek no podia absorber magia solo. Sigma creo un dispositivo que incrementaria la capacidad de absorver de Tirek y fue planeando conquistar todo el mundo

-Pronto sere tan poderoso como lo era- dijo Tirek mirando sus cuernos mejorados

-¿lo eras?- dijo Sigma confundido

-si veras ...- decia tirek

FLASHBACK DE TIREK

Hace mucho tiempo mi hermano Scorpan y yo pusimos los ojos en estas tierras y su magia pero mi hermano se hizo amigos de estos destestables y aabo traicionandome, esas malditas de celestia y luna me encerraron aqui

Pero logre escapar y absorber mucha magia y encerre a celestia, luna y a la sobrina de celestia candace en este lugar. Pero esa maldita de Twiligh sparkle y sus pinches y esquinklas de amigas me atacaron y me vencieron, devolviendome a este horrible lugar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-guau- dijo Sigma impresionado

-ahora dime la tuya calvito- dijo Tirek aguantandose las ganas de reir

Sigma se ofendio y empezo

FLASHBACK DE SIGMA

Hace mucho tiempo el dr cain comenzo a construir a los reploids, robots con la capacidad de pensar y actuar por si mismo, entonces aparecian malvados robots que atacaban a las personas se llamaban mavericks. Entonces encontre a zero un robot hecho para la batalla, peleamos y el me paso el virus que activo todo mi poder y decidi realizar el sueño de todo reploid UN MUNDO SIN HUMANOS DONDE SOLO HABITEN REPLOIDS entonces inicie el plan para lograrlo pero X un maverick hunter y zero, se interpusieron y por mas que mandaba a mis mavericks para destruirlos siempre los vencian y frutraron mis planes una y otra vez y ahora junto al idiota de Axl son imposibles de vencer

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

TIREK SE QUEDO ATONITO POR LO LOCO DE SU IDEA PEROSE CONTUVO LAS GANAS DE REIR

\- GUAU QUE DURO VIEJO- DIJO

\- si pero con este poder podre lograrlo al fin- dijo riendo maiaticamente

Tirek lo miro con la cara de poker face y le dijo

\- juntos lograremos que todos paguen por sus actos- dijo Tirek sonriendo malignamente

Sigma coincidio y dijo

-ahora vayamos a probar tus nuevos poderes de absorbcion -

En ese momento un explorador pasaba inconsientemente de lo que le iba apasr

Tirek aparecio de la nada y activo sus cuernos absorbiendole toda su energia dejandolo como un anciano moribundo al explorador incauto. Se volvio mas poderoso y ahora podia usar sus oscuros poderes.

Sigma solo sonreia y en su mente comenzo a tramar su plan ...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CANTERLOT HIGH

X observo que la escuela se preparaba para una especie de olimpiadas escolares y se pregunto que eran

-Son los juegos de la amistad- dijo Twilight

-¿Que son los juegos de la amistad? - dijo Axl apareciendo de repente

-aaahh- se asusto Twilight - me asustaste

\- Disculpame nena no quise asustarte- dijo Axl guiñandole el ojo

Twilight s sonrojo un poco y dijo firme

-Competiremos contra la cristal prep en juegos deportivos-

-Me gustaria competir- dijeron los dos al unisono

-Pueden apuntarse aqui- dijo sacando una libreta en el que los dos se apuntaron rapidamente

En eso un gran autobus morado llego y de ahi bajaron chicas y chicos vestidos con uniformes morados. Twilight se acerco a ellas y dijo

-AMIGAS- dijo acercandose a abrazarlas

-Hola Twilight- dijeron todas abrazandose en mancha

-¿como les va ?- dijo Twilight

-bien amiga ¿y a ti como te fue? - dijo Sugar coat hablando por todas

En eso X aparecio y pregunto

-¿Quienes son esas chicas?-

-Son mis amigas de la cristal prep- dijo Twilight

-¿Quien es el?- dijo Lemon zest escuchando musica

-El es X es un maverick hunter- dijo Twilight

-¿Que es un maverick hunter- dijo Indigo zap

-Somos una organizacion que se encargan de proteger a los humanos- dijo explicandose

-JA en serio- dijo Sunny Flare esceptica

De pronto un pajaro asust este disparo su buster convirtiendolo en pollo frito

-Ups creo que me pase- dijo X rascandose la cabeza

Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta a ver la escena, estaban entre asombradas y asustadas.

-¿Vieron lo mismo que yo?- dijo Sugar coat sin cerrar la boca

-Si- dijeron todas

Axl aparecio de a nada y al ver a las chicas saco un peine y se arreglo el cabelo con una sonrisa picara y se dirigo hacia ellas

-Hola nenas- dijo guiñando el ojo

Zero estaba dentro de la escuela cuando oyo un sonido de lapo muy fuerte y en eso Axl aparecio con una mano marcada en la cara

-NO PREGUNTES QUE PASO - dijo enojado

Zero salio y se escondio a espiar detras de la estatua del caballo

-Que tipejo enserio creyo que nos iba a conquistar- Dijo Sour sweet despues de golpear a Axl

X y Twilight se quedaron con una gota de sudor en la nuca despes de ver tan incomoda y algo comica escena que le paso al pelorrojo pistolero.

-Si me disculpan voy al baño tengo que quitanme el olor a tonto - dijo Sugar coat

Cuando se fue Zero aparecio saludandola

-Hola me llamo Zero- dijo extendiendo la mano para saludar

Las chicas primero se asombron al verlo y despues se acercaron para verlo de cerca y soltando suspiros encantadores a el. Zero se puso a sudar de los nervios pues ya le habia pasado dos veces y tenia un poco de nervios.

En eso aparecio un mechaniloid en forma de araña asustndo a todos. Zero saco su saber y fue desviando los ataques, se acerco con un dash y lo partio a la mitad antes de dispararle para destruirlo definitivamente.

Las shadowcolts se asombraron y se acercaron corriendo y abrazaron a Zero

-Gracias guapo nos has salvado la vida- dijo Sunny Flare

Zero se puso algo sonrojado al sentir su abrazo y se separo rapidamente

-No es nada chicas es solo mi deber como maverick hunter- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

-Ojala Sugar coaat hubiera estado aqui le hubiera gustado- dijo Sour sweet

Los resultados eran los siguientes :

-ZERO PRATICIPARA EN MOTOCROSS JUNTO A RAINBOW DASH CONTRA SUGAR COAT Y INDIGO ZAP

-AXL PARTICIPARIA EN PATINAJE JUNTO A RARITY CONTRA SUNNY FLARE Y LEMON ZEST

-X PARTICIPARA EN ARQUERIA JUNTO A TWILIGHT CONTRA SOUR SWEET Y FLEUR DIS LEE

CONTINUARA ...


	8. CAPITULO 8 QUE COMIENZEN LOS JUEGOS

CAPITULO 8 QUE COMIENZEN LOS JUEGOS

ARQUERIA

X se prepara y en eso vio el arco y flechas, se alegro mucho porque aunque no lo sepan el sabia manejarlas muy bien y recordaba como aprendio

FLASHBACK

Estaban en medio de una batalla y X se habia quedado sin energia para usar su X-buster y estaba siendo perseguido por una ave maverick gigante y casi se come a X en 7 oportunindades. En eso vio reploids heridos fue a atenderlos y uno le dio su arco y flecha y entonces X tomo confianza y de 2 disparos hizo caer a la ave monstruosa. Desde entonces comenzo a practcar con esas armas y se volvio un experto

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Se dirigio a conocer a la competencia y encontro a Sour sweet charlando con fleur dis lee y dijo-hola ¿que tal?-. Las chicas retrocedieron un poco asustadas y enseguida x dijo que no les haria daño.

-¿son buenas con el arco?- pregunto y enseguida Sour sweet se ofendio un poco y dijo

-claro que si somos buenas con el arco, idiota, somos las mejores de toda equestria- dijo molesta

-eres solo un patetico aprendiz AZULITO solo conseguiras humillarte enfrentandonos- dijo fleur dis lee enojada

-eso lo veremos- dijo x desafiante

La directora Celestia, la sub-directora Luna y la decana Candance estaban en calidad de juezas y desde sus tribunas comenzaron su discurso.

-Bienvenidos a la celebracion de los juegos de la amistd- dijo celestia por el altavoz- creo que hablo por muchos que es uno de los mayores eventos de estas dos escuelas Canterlot high y la Crystal prep.

-En unos momentos se dara inicio al evento de arqueria luego al de patinaje y por ultimo al de motocross, en arqueria los participantes deberan apuntar al blanco puesto a 3m de ellos- dijo luna emocionada

-Ahora recuerden no se trata de ganar sino de divertirse juntos- dijo Candace animada

La cristal prep comenzo primero Sour sweet comenzo a moverse con agilidad dejando a Twilight atras y lanzo sus flechas dandole todas a un blanco en el centro.

-¡Vamos Twilight tu puedes!¡WHHHOOOO¡- decia Axl de lejos

Tilight lo escucho y se alegro que la virote y apunto y solo le dio a un blanco

-¡BRAVO! ERES LA MEJOR- gritaba Axl

Twilight sonrio y se sonrojo un poco

Ahora era el turno de X contra fleur dis lee, comenzo la carrera y fleur dis lee apunto, dandole tres flechas a un solo punto

X se puso un poco nervioso y comenzo a temblar. Sour sweet se burlaba y le decia que era el peor y X estaba a punto de rendirse cuando Rarity le dijo -¡Vamos X tu puedes lo se¡ CONFIO EN TI-.

X tomo fuerza y disparo las flechas atravesando todos los blancos en el centro. Sour sweet al igual que Fleur dis lee se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando su derrota.

-¡Y CANTERLOT HIGH GANA EL EVENTO DE ARQUERIA!¡GRACIAS X¡- Grito Luna entusiasmada y saltando a la mesa pero despues se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se bajo sonriendo nerviosamente y muy sonrojada

X vio que las shadowcolts se retiraban tristes y se acerco a ellas y les dijo -¿Porque estan tristes? fue un gran juego-. ¿Porque estariamos felices? perdimos y porfavor perdonanos por haberte dicho que eras el peor- dijo Sour sweet desanimada y con una gran cara triste

X sonrio y dijo -Ganar no es importante, acepto que gane pero me sorpendio su habilidad, son muy buenas,no cualquiera hace que las flechas caigan en un centro, RECUERDEN QUE DEL FRACASO SE APRENDE DEL EXITO MMMMM NO MUCHO-. Las shadowcolts se sorpredieron por las palabras de X y le dijeron -gracias amigo nos esforremos y algun dia te superaremos- dijeron en tono de broma y ambas soltaron un suspiro encantador hacia el cuando no las vio.

A lo lejos Rarity vio la escena y se puso muy celosa de que X estara con esas chicas tanto que apretaba los puños con mucha rabia. Axl vio esto y dijo -¿Que te pasa? y en eso Rarity agarro la mano de de Axl apretandola con mucha fuerza causandole mucho dolor

-¿Que te importa?- dijo con voz de ultratumba

-OK pero sueltame que me aprietas mi linda manito- dijo Axl con un lagrima saliendo

-Disculpame- dijo Rarity aun molesta soltando la mano de Axl que estaba abollada por la fuerza de Rarty y Axl se la metio a la boca para aliviar el dolor. En eso Pinkie pie se acerco a Rarity y le dijo a su oido susurrando.

-Estas celosa porque te gusta X y no quires que se le acerquen otras chicas ¿no Rarity?-. Rarity cambio de furiosa a sonrojada incomodamentepor lo que le habia dico Pinkie pero solo se alejo y se tranquilizo para comenzar el evento de patinaje.

PATINAJE

-Ahora comenzaremos el evento de patinaje, los corredores deberan recorrer 600 m o sea un total de 6 vueltas ¡QUE SE DIVIERTAN Y QUE GANE EL MEJOR! RECUERDEN QUE NO ES IMPORTANTE GANAR SINO DIVERTIRSE- dijo Celestia por el altavoz

-Esteee suerte chicas- dijo Axl nervioso aun por la bofetada recibida unas horas antes. Sunny flare y Lemon zest lo miraron con indiferencia.

Pinkie pie comenzo a contar-3...2...1... y disparo su cañon de fiesta

Comenzo la carrera y arrancaron. Sunny flare y Lemon zest tomaron la delantera, Rarity se esforaba por sobrepasarlas en eso vio que Axl se estaba luciendo y presumiendo ante todos

-Axl no presumas tines que concentrarte- le grito Rarity.

-Pero todos tienen que ver ,sobretodo Twilight, que el gran Axl ganara la carrera- dijo arrogantemente Axl

-Pues no sucedera si sigues presumiendo y no te concentras en la carrera- dijo Rarity molesta. En ese momento X comenzo a apoyarlos alentandoles.

-VAMOS RARITY TU PUEDES- grito X. Rarity se sonrojo y alegro muchisimo y comenzo a patinar con mas fuerza para no perder. Despues de 5 vueltas porfin estaban a la delantera cuando de repente a Lemon zest se le rompio una de las ruedas de una de sus patines. Ella comenzo a perder el control, Sunny flare intento ayudarla pero Lemon zest se habia alejado mucho, se desvio de la pista y iba chocarse contra la pared, mientras la multitud estaba preocupada de lo que le podria pasar. Axl vio la escena y por un momento dudo porque iba a perder pero se dirigio a toda velocidad utilizando su funcion de dash para llegar justo a tiempo para salvar a Lemon zest de un terrible choque, la sujeto de la mano y la llevo hacia un lado de la pista.

-Guaaaaauuuuu- gritaba la multitud.

-¿Esta bien?- dijo Axl a Lemon zest. Mientras tanto Sunny flare y otros estudiantes se acercaaban a llevar a Lemon zest a la enfermeria pues se habia lastimado el tobillo.

-Estoy bien- dijo Lemon zest muy sonrojada de que Axl le tome de la mano, Axl no se dio cuenta de lo estaba pasando y le dio igual y se fue.

Desde la zona de arqueria, Twilight estaba furiosa por Axl, obviamente estaba celosa

-A mi jamas me tomo de la mano- dijo enojada

-¿Que dijiste?- dijo Fluttershy

-Nada- añadio rapidamente roja como un tomate

-Debido a los contratiempos declaro el evento de patinaje como empate- dijo Celestia por el altavoz

MOTOCROSS

-Ahora pasaremos a la carrera de motocross- dijo Celestia por el altavoz

Rainbow dash y Zero se preparaban para la carrera Rainbow se puso su casco y le dijo a Zero -Elige y ponte tu casco-.

-No lo necesito- dijo Zero, despues apreto un boton a su casco y una luna de color negro profundo se activo y cubrio el rostro de Zero y solo salia su cabello rubio.

-Guau- dijo Rainbow impresionada- yo quisiera uno.

Salieron y subieron a la plataforma de salida, se subieron a sus motos y echaron un vistazo a la competencia

Zero dijo - SUERTE-

Tu la vas a necesitar mas- dijo molesta Sugar coat que pensaba que se encontraba frente a otro chico presumido y arrogante como Axl.

El semaforo colocado al frente comenzo a contar 3...2...1...GO dando inicio a la carrera.

Zero y Rainbow dash tomaron la delantera, la multitud estaba impresionada con la forma en que Zero manejaba su moto, no se desviaba, no perdia velocidad en las curvas y esquivaba los obstaculos con gran agilidad. Incluso Sugar coat y Indigo zap se impresionaron con su forma de manejar pero no se rindieron.

En ese momento una planta mecanica gigante salio de la tirra y comenzo a atacar, Zero freno en seco y comenzo a luchar con su sable. Despues de 3 minutos ya habia cortado casi todas las lianas, ahora faltaba cortarla de raiz.

Zero se acerco y logro cortarla pero cayo encima de la moto de Sugar coat haciendola explotar y mandandola a volar muy lejos. Zero se dio cuenta y se quito el casco para que no estorbara, revelando su hermoaso rostro, las chicas comenzaron a suspirar hacia el. Sugar coat caia y gritaba pidiendo auxilio, Zero logro atraparla justo a tiempo. Sugart coat se tranquilio y levanto la miradaencontrandose con el rostro de Zero, su miedo cambio a enamoramiento. Comenzo a suspirar encantadoramente hacia el.

-¿Esta bien?- dijo Zero aun cargandola. Sugart coat dijo casi susurrado -si estoy bien- y estaba tan concentrada en Zero que no se dio cuenta cuando sus amigas se acercaban a ver si estaba bien.

-Bien me alegro que estes bien- dijo Zero sonriendo aun cargandola. Sugar coat de alegro y se puso rojisima como un tomate.

Zero empezo a bajarla pero como Sugar coat no queria soltarse de Zero dijo fingiendo -Auch mi tobillo me lo lastime ¿podria llevarme a la enfermeria guapo?- finalizo sonriendo

-OK- dijo Zero nervioso y sudando, la llevo en sus brazos a la enfermeria.

Sus amigas, incluidas las mane 6, observaban la escena y en eso Indigo zap exclamo -Que suertuda-

Todas voltearon a mirarla y se ruborizo mucho.

CONTINUARA


	9. Chapter 9 ROCK

CAPITULO 9 ROCK

Mientras Zero llevaba a Sugar coat en sus brazos, Axl miraba la escena y se comenzaba a reir mucho ya que el conocia que Zero le tenia un poco de panico a las chicas. Cuando Zero dejo a Sugar coat en la enfermeria ella hacia lo posible por no soltarse de el pero Zero se logro zafar y antes de salir le dedico una sonrisa lo cual hizo que la chica se desmayara de la emocion. Axl se le acerco por detras y le dijo riendo

-Vaya si que eres un casanova "barbie" - y le dio un golpe amistoso lo que causo que Zero se enfureciera

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ASI - dijo Zero furioso

-Acepta que eres pesimo con las chicas - dijo riendo Axl

-Y lo dice el señor siempre recibo cachetadas- . Axl se molesto y se sobo su cachete izquierdo que aun le dolia mucho

En eso llegaron las shadowcolts y Axl entro en panico y corrio a esconderse pues les tenia miedo sobre todo a Sour sweet. Se acercron a Zero y aun lo miraban con ojitos de corazon y Sour sweet dijo

-Gracias por salvarnos la vida, protegernos de esos monstruos y salvar a nuestra amiga, no se que nos hubiera pasado si no los eliminabas. Eres muy habil y muy fuerte

Zero se sintio algo alagado y dijo nerviosamente y comenzo a alejarse - AAAAAAAAA G-GRACIAS, Disculpenme pero tengo que buscar a mis amigos.

-Ok - dijeron todas. Cuando Zero volteo todas dieron un profundo suspiro encantador hacia el y Zero las escucho y volteo y le dio una sonrisa

Las chicas se emocionaron tanto que se desmayaron. Axl salio de su escondite y se acerco a Zero

-¿Ves? Eres patetico cuando te dijeron que eres bueno tu te quedaste como aaaaaaa yo no se que hacer-dijo haciendo gestos tontos

-Hazlo tu si te crees la gran cosa- dijo Zero

-Ahora veras a Axl en accion- dijo Axl y en eso se dirigio hacia Lyra y Bon Bon que conversaban tranquilamente sobre libros que traian en sus manos

-Hola nena - dijo Axl a Lyra y hizo un silbido sexy. Lyra se enojo y le dio con el libro en la cara tumbandolo al suelo, Axl se sobo la cara que le dolia mucho pero se incorpo rapidamente y se dirigio a Bon Bon

-Hola nena ¿vamos a mi depa?- dijo Axl apoyandose en un casillero pero lo unico que obtuvo fue una enciclopedia completa golpeandolo en la cara

Axl cayo al suelo y vio como Zero se moria de la risa algo raro de el

-Vaya vaya vi a Axl en accion -decia sin parar de reir- vi como le arrojaban en la cara la odisea completa y un gran enciclopedia mundial

Axl estaba adolorido pues tres chicas ya le habian golpeado en la cara ese dia

-PUES SE PIERDEN DE AXL- les grito molesto

-Ya basta Imitacion de Romeo vamos por X - dijo Zero

En esos momentos X se encontraba caminado y meditando que no se daba cuenta por donde iba

"Vaya este mundo es fantastico pero no puedo quedarme debo regresar a mi mundo, me preocupa que pudo haber pasado ya que yo, Zero y Axl somos los mas fuertes para proteger a todos. Bueno Sigma ya no esta ahi pero esta en este mundo eso explica porque aparecen tantos mechaniloides y debo quedarme aqui para proteger a los habitantes de este mundo, a mis nuevas amigas sobretodo a Rarity"

Se le vino la imagen de ella a la mente y sus pensamientos se iban desviando pero sacudio su cabeza violentamente

"NO ¿que estoy pensando?, es ridiculo yo soy un robot y ella es humana pero ahora en este mundo soy humano igual que ella" X se dio una cachetada "¡NO!¡DEBO DEJAR DE PENSAR ESTUPIDECES! Ademas ella nunca se fijaria en mi"

En eso el choco contra una puerta y se cayo al suelo. X levanto la mirada y vio que la puerta decia SALON DE MUSICA, le entro la curiosidad y entro sin dudar.

En el vio varios instrumentos peros los mas llamativos eran los que estaban en la parte izquierda. Habia una bateria azul, una guitarra de rock azul brillante y de mango rojo, un bajo naranja, un piano portatil celeste claro, una pandereta y un microfono

X se acerco y vio la guitarra y cuando se disponia a tocarla aparecieron Rainbow dash y Rarity

-Hey ¿que haces?- dijo Rainbow dash

-Perdon solo queria ver- dijo X avergonzado- ¿De quienes son estos instrumentos?

-Son nuestros instruentos- dijo Rainbow dash orgullosa

-¿En serio?¿Son una banda de musica o algo?- pregunto X

-Claro somos las Rainbooms y somos las mejores- dijo Rarity

-Mira te voy a mostrar mi increible habilidad con la guitarra- dijo Raibow cogiendo su guitarra

Axl aparecio y se acerco y pregunto que pasaba y X le dijo

-Ranibow dash va a tocar la guitarra-. Axl se sento en una silla para ver el espectaculo

Rainbow dash comenzo a tocar la guitarra con rapidez de pronto comenzo a elevarse y le salieron alas y comenzaba a cargarse de electricidad. Los hunters no podian creer lo que estaban viendo, Rainbow finalizo la cancion cayendo al sulo y haciendo una explosion de arcoiris en el impacto generando un gran desorden en la sal como si un huracan hubiera pasado.

Axl se incorporo y dijo- ESO FUE INCREIBLE ¿COMO LO HICISTE?

-Con mi increible habilidad con la guitarra- dijo Rainbow dash orgullosa de si -Voy a buscar a las otras integrantes para tocar un poco de musica ¿quieren vernos?

-Claro que si- dijo Axl

Cuando Rainbow dash salio, Rarity comenzo a arreglar el desastre que habia causado

-Odio cuando deja desordenado todo- dijo Rarity fastidiada

-Yo te ayudo- dijo X. Rarity se sonrojo un poco al tenerlo muy cerca y Axl entendio en seguida lo que estaba pasando

Cuando X recogio en piano portatil, Rarity dijo

-Gracias por ayudarme y encontrar mi piano en este desorden-

-¿Es tu piano?- dijo X

-Si y lo toco excelente- dijo ella

-¿Puedes tocar un poco? No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- dijo X

-Claro estare encantada- dijo Rarity. Comenzo a tocar y sonaba fantastico y lo mejor fue cuando comenzo su tranformacion hibrida.

X estaba maravillado y un poco embobado. Rarity termino su cancion noto que la miraba con la boca abierta y eso la alegro mucho.

-¿Que te parecio?- pregunto Rarity

-¿Eres un angel?- dijo X aun embobado

Rarity se alegro y se sonrojo muchisimo tanto que su cara se habia vuelto roja en totalidad

-B-bueno yo ire a buscar a Rainbow ya se tardo demasiado- dijo nerviosamente aun roja como tomate y salio corriendo

X se quedo viendola como bobo y Axl le dio un pequeño golpe en la cebeza

-AXL ¡¿POR QUE ME GOLPEAS?¡-dijo X furioso y un poco adolorido

-Para que despiertes. Tranquilo enamorado tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo- dijo Axl dandole una palmada en la espalda

X lo miro preocupado pues sabia que era boca-suelta

Despues de una hora las rainbooms estaban reunidas en la sala de musica. Los tres hunters estaban de espectadores y Pinkie pie comenzo a contar con sus baquetas 1..2..3.. y comenzaron a tocar

 **[Las Rainbooms]**

Tenemos que estar siempre listas, y el tiempo hay que aprovechar.

Daremos hoy, si, una gran fiesta,

Pronto mucha diversión habrá.

Yo no se (yo no se) ¿qué pasara?

Solo se (solo se), que bien se sentirá.

Con amigos ,si, ya hay que encender las luces

A bailar, pues tendremos una fiesta genial

A bailar, a bailar

A bailar, pues tendremos una fiesta genial

A bailar, a bailar.

Las chicas comenzron su transformacion ante los asombrdos chicos

 **[Twilight Sparkle]**

Si algo no fue como tu esperabas.

 **[Pinkie Pie]**

Ríete no es un crimen no estar mal.

 **[Rarity]**

Hazlo ya tu eres muy original.

 **[Rainbow Dash]**

Si te hacen tan buenas, que risa me dan

 **[Las Rainbooms]**

Tenemos que estar siempre listas y el tiempo hay que aprovechar

Daremos hoy, si, una gran fiesta,

Pronto mucha diversión habrá.

Yo no se (yo no se) ¿qué pasara?

Solo se (solo se), que bien se sentirá

Con amigos ,si, ya hay que encender las luces

A bailar, pues tendremos una fiesta genial

A bailar, a bailar

A bailar, pues tendremos una fiesta genial

A bailar, a bailar

A bailar, pues tendremos una fiesta genial

A bailar, a bailar

A bailar, pues tendremos una fiesta genial

A bailar,

a bailar A bailar,pues tendremos una fiesta genial...

Los chicos se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir

-Asombroso- dijo Zero asombrado

-Oigan nosotros tambien tocamos musica- dijo Axl

-¿De verdad?- dijeron Twilight y las demas

-¡AXL¡- gritaron X y Zero molestos

-Bueno si sabemos tocar y hasta inventamos una cancion- dijo Zero nervioso

-Guau ¿Podrian tocarla? - dijo Fluttershy

-Es que aun no perfeccionamos algunas cosas y falta pulir mas- dijo X muy nervioso

-Vamos toca por favor- dijo Rarity a X

X acepto y saco una capsula con un boton, apreto el boton y lanzo la capsula lejos y esta libero un homo blanco que al disiparse revelo un equipo de musica que era un bateria de colo azul marino con una A azul grabada en el centro, dos guitarras de rock una era azul claro y en forma de X un mango plateado y la otra era roja y en forma de Z con mango dorado.

-Guau estos instrumentos son asombrosos- dijo Rainbow con la boca abierta

Los hunters agarraron sus instrumentos y X dijo -Esta cancion se llama LUZ DE LUNA- y comenzaron a tocar

 **[ZERO]**

Oh Sol, fuente de mi imaginación,  
Soy un hijo de este mundo, sin dudar  
explorando tu camino conseguí llegar  
casi desapareciendo lo pude alcanzar  
el tiempo que invertí no lo cambiaré  
con amor, con trabajo, lo conseguiré  
aún si me ponga más viejo, no me rendiré  
suspira, el día, vez que aún no termina...  
Oh Luz de Luna, respóndeme por favor  
esta noche solo pido tu aprobación  
por que lo único que importa en la vida es  
como, cuanto y por que has vivido.

 **[X]**  
Cierro los ojos y estoy pensando  
en la manera de sobrevivir.  
Imaginando con poca destreza  
voy explorando mi disposición.

Cuando me acerco veo que se aleja  
Cuando aprovecho se distancia más.  
Si falta poco, es interminable  
y otro día ha pasado ya...

Y esa parte de mi ser vacía  
se mezcla con mi impotencia y fe  
voy a abrir mi ventana y voy a arrojarla, lo sé...

Luz de Luna aquí estoy y quiero conocer  
Aquel brillo que tienes ¿que tengo que hacer?  
Luz de Luna aquí estoy déjame conocer  
el brillo que tu das, esa gran luz de tu ser.

Y sé que hago lo mejor posible  
Sé que doy todo por no recaer.  
Es mi consuelo todo lo que hice  
pero aún así me debo preocupar

De aquel susurro que oigo por las noches  
risas de niños que ahora ya no están  
siento que me reciben con suspenso y temor.

Luz de Luna aquí estoy y quiero conocer  
Aquel brillo que tienes ¿que tengo que hacer?  
Luz de Luna aquí estoy déjame conocer  
el brillo que tu das, esa gran luz de tu ser

 **[AXL]**  
Oh Sol, fuente de mi imaginación  
Soy un hijo de este mundo, sin dudar  
explorando tu camino conseguí llegar  
casi desapareciendo lo pude alcanzar  
el tiempo que invertí no lo cambiaré  
con amor, con trabajo, lo conseguiré  
aún si me ponga más viejo, no me rendiré  
suspira, el día, vez que aún no termina...

X se puso su Shadow armor y su guitarra se volvio negra con lineas doradas y continuo tocando

 **[X]**

La Luna no aparece esta noche  
me encuentro sólo en la oscuridad,  
y grito al cielo aferrado a verla salir...

 **[ZERO]**  
Oh Sol, fuente de mi imaginación  
Soy un hijo de este mundo, sin dudar  
explorando tu camino conseguí llegar  
casi desapareciendo lo pude alcanzar...

 **[TODOS]**  
Luz de Luna aquí estoy y quiero conocer  
Aquel brillo que tienes ¿que tengo que hacer?  
Luz de Luna aquí estoy déjame conocer  
el brillo que tu das, esa gran luz de tu ser...

Para finalizar hicieron un solo increible de guitarra. Las rainbows se quedaron con la boca abierta pero inmediatamente corrieron hacia ellos gritando como fans emocionadas y mientras todas les decian lo increibles que estuvieron. Rainbow dash se acerco emocionada y apenas podia hablar

-USTEDES SON ASOMBROSOS ME INCLINO ANTE USTEDES- dijo emocionada y inclinandose

Mientras tanto Rarity se acerco le dijo

-Guau que armadura mas bonita tienes pareces un ninja y cantas increible- dijo emocionada

-Tu tambien cantas muy hermoso parecias un angel- dijo X

Rarity se sonrojo y dijo

-B-Bueno yo solo cante unas lineas- dijo nerviosionada

-Pero no importa fue lo mas bello que escuche- dijo X sonriendo

Rarity casi se desmaya de la impresion y estaba muy sonrojada y temblaba un poco. X se saco el casco revelando su cabello castaño y su hermoso rostro ante ella. Ella se desmayo al verlo y X la agarro de la cintura antes que cayera al suelo. X la llevo cargada a una silla, al alejarse Rarity abrio uno de sus ojos y hacia esfuerzos inhumanos para contener su alegria de que X la haya cargado

CONTINUARA...

 **BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LES DOY LA CANCION BUSQUEN LUZ DE LUNA EN ROCKMANATION EN YOUTUBE Y SE QUE LES GUSTARA ES TAL CUAL COMO ESTE FANFIC**


	10. Chapter 10 PROMESAS Y TWILAXL

CAPITULO 10 PROMESAS Y TWILAXL

Mientras los hunters se retiraban, las chicas intentaban hacer despertar a Rarity que estaba fingiendo hasta que X se retiro. Se incorporo y comenzo a suspirar enamoradaramente, las demas no entendian su comportamiento pero Twilight entendia perfectamente la situacion.

-¡No puedo creer que estuve en sus brazos¡ ay es tan guapo- pensaba Rarity sonrojandose y sonriendo mucho

-Me parece que alguien esta enamorada- dijo Twilight dandole palmaditas en la espalda. Rarity se sonrojo de verguenza y dijo

-¿Que escucharon?- dijo nerviosamente

-Lo gritaste todo a los cuatro vientos- dijo Rainbow dash. Rarity se sonrojo incomodamente y confeso

-Ay no puedo evitarlo, el es tan encantador, educado y guapo, es el chico de mis sueños

-Por favor no se lo digan a nadie- dijo Rarity rapidamente

-Lo haremos- dijeron todos

-¿Una Pinkie promesa?- dijo Rarity

-Con cerrojo o sino echo un pastelito a mi ojo- dijeron todas riendo

Mientras tanto los hunter caminaban por el pasillo y conversaban

-Oye estas chicas son sorprendentes ¿vieron el poder que emitian? no me quiero imaginar si ese poder cae en manos de sigma- dijo Zero preocupado

-Tranquilizate barbie eso no va a pasar mientras estemos aqui- dijo Axl

-AHORA SI TE LO GANASTE ¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO¡- dijo Zero furioso y comenzo a ahorcar a Axl al estilo de homero y bart simpson

-¡Vamos chicos no peleen¡- dijo X separandolos con sus brazos

-Auch un dia de estos me vas a matar zero- dijo Axl agarrandose el cuello

-No veo problema- dijo Zero y junto con X se comenzaron a reir mientrar el pelirrojo los miraba molesto.

-De todas formas Axl tiene razon sea como sea las protegeremos- dijo X poniendose serio

-Si sobre todo protegeras a tu linda chica blanca- dijo Zero a X con tono burlon

X se puso rojo de verguenza pero se incorporo aun sonrojado

-¿D-de que hablas Zero?- dijo tartamudeando

-No te hagas el desentendido X te vimos mirandola con ojos de corazon- dijo Zero

-X esta enamorado...esta enamorado- decian burlonamente Axl y Zero

-¡YA BASTA¡- grito X callando a sus amigos

-Prometan que no hablaran de esto - dijo X

-Lo prometemos- dijeron Zero y Axl poniendo sus manos en el pecho

-¿Una promesa hunter?- dijo X

-Con candado o me dare un tiro en el coco- dijeron todos

X puso su mano y todos pusiron su mano al estilo de los tres mosqueteros

-¿EQUIPO HUNTER?- dijo X

-¡EQUIPO HUNTER¡- dijeron todos con alegria y animo

La directora Celestia y la sub-directora Luna convocaron a los demas alumnos para anunciar a los ganadores de los juegos de la amistad. Alumnos de carterlot high, Cristal prep, las mane six y los hunters estaban atentos a la declaracion de las maestras.

-Y el ganador es ... CANTERLOT HIGH- dijo Celestia entusiasmada. Todos gritaron de alegria al mismo tiempo que cualquiera pensaria que hubiera ocurrido una explosion.

Celestia se acerco a los chicos hunters y los felicito por haberlos conducido a la victoria. Las chicas corrieron hacia ellos gritando como fans super emocionadas. -Asi es chicas vengan a mi- dijo Axl extendiendo los brazos pero fue empujado por la multitud de chicas que se dirigian hacia X y Zero. Los dos hunters sudaban de los nervios porque habia un mar de chicas rodeandolos mirandolos con ojitos de corazon y le decian cosas como:

-Que guapo eres

-Dame tu face

-¿Tienes novia?

-Estoy disponible, call me

Mientras las mane six miraban la escena y Rarity echaba humo por las narices. Axl se levanto y ya tenia suficiente de ser el saco de boxear de las chicas.

-Claro, siempre eligen al chico azul y al rubio de ojos azules pero al mas guapo lo dejan a un lado- dijo sarcastico y molesto.

-Esto necesita...¡UNA FIESTA¡- dijo Pinkie pie entusiasmada sacando su cañon de fiesta.

Todos disfrutaban la fiesta pero Axl entro a la escuela y vio que Twilight ignoraba la fiesta y se dirigia a la biblioteca que estaba mas que vacia. Se acerco movido por la curiosidad y vio que estaba leyendo mientras afuera se celebraba una gran fiesta.

Axl entro y se acerco a ella que no se dio cuenta por estar concentrada en un gran libro que trataba de constelaciones

-Hola Twilight- dijo Axl. Twilight se asusto dejando caer el libro pero Axl lo atrapo y se lo devolvio.

-Axl ya te dije que no me asustes asi- dijo Twilight molesta

-Disculpame, pero ¿porque estas aqui? afuera hay una gran fiesta- dijo Axl mirando los libros que leia

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para esas cosas estoy atrasada con mis estudios- dijo Twilight sin dejar de leer

-No sales mucho ¿verdad?- dijo Axl

-Si salgo con mis amigas pero tambien tengo que seguir estudiando- dijo Twilight apartando su vista un poco del libro

-Pero la vida no es solo estudiar- dijo Axl

-¿Que sabes tu? - dijo Twilight un poco ofendida

-Te reto a que me hagas cualquier pregunta- dijo Axl sonriendo

-¿Dime cual es la formula de la glucosa?- pregunto Twilight

-C6H12O6- respondio Axl sin problema

-¿Que es la electricidad?- pregunto Twilight un poco sorprendida

-Forma de energía que produce efectos luminosos, mecánicos, caloríficos, químicos, etc., y que se debe a la separación o movimiento de los electrones que forman los átomos- dijo Axl mirando sus uñas

-¿Que pasa al dividir un atomo?- pregunto Twilight sorprendida de verdad

-Ocurre una explosion atomica- dijo Axl

Twilight estaba asombrada pero penso y rapidamente saco dibujos de dos constelaciones que ella estaba segura de que no sabria cuales eran. Axl miro las constelaciones y sonrio.

-Son la Argo navis y el Emu del cielo- dijo sin tardar ni un segundo

Twilight se quedo atonita y sin tardar ni un segundo le pregunto

-¿Como supiste todo eso?-

-A veces en mis ratos libres leo algunos libros y me memorizo todo- dijo Axl

-Guau, yo crei saberlo todo- dijo Twilight un poco apenada

-Y lo eres- dijo Axl. Twilight levanto la cara y sonrio

-¿Lo soy?- dijo alegre

-Si, eres la mas inteligente de todo el universo incluso que yo- dijo Axl devolviendole la sonrisa

Twlight se sonrojo un poco aunque le costaba aceptarlo Axl era muy guapo y siempre le habian gustado los chicos de ojos verdes, ademas siempre se sintio atraida hacia el. Axl se quedo mirando a Twilight y acepto que era la criatura mas bella del universo entero y sus ojos eran dos hermosas estrellas.

-¿Crees que soy bonita?- dijo Twilight sonrojada

-Si- dijo Axl preparando sus labios

Ellos tenian sus caras muy cerca y estaban a punto de juntarse. Axl le dijo que sus ojos parecian dos hermosos luceros estelares, Twilight preparo sus labios que estaban a milimetros de juntarse con los del pelirrojo. Pero...

En ese momento escucharon explosiones y gritos de horror. Twilight se preocupo por sus amigas y corrio a ver si estaban bien pero Axl la detuvo y la llevo a un rincon.

-Twilight quedate aqui por favor- decia Axl construyendo un fuerte hecho de libros duros y fuertes para que ella se refugiara ahi.

-PERO MIS AMIGAS- dijo Twilght desesperada

-Tranquila yo las protejere- dijo Axl intentando calmarla

-PERO DEBO IR POR ELLAS- respondio intentando irse pero Axl la cargo y la llevo al fuerte improvisado. Twilight intentaba zafarse pero Axl la llevaba con fuerza.

-DEJAME IR- decia desesperada y pataleando

-No lo hare- dijo Axl

-¿POR QUE?- reclamaba

-Es mi deber como hunter proteger a los demas- dijo Axl

-Yo puedo usar magia- dijo Twilight

-Pero no conoces a estos tipos- dijo Axl impidiendo que salga

-Me enfrente a cosas peores- dijo Twilight mirandolo

-No tienes idea de lo poderosos que son- dijo Axl

-¿Por que no me dejas salir?- reclamo Twilight

-Porque...-dijo Axl nervioso

-¿Por que?- reclamo Twilight con mas fuerza

-Porque yo no ...-decia el pelirrojo con mas nerviosismo

-¿POR QUE?- dijo Twilight gritando

-PORQUE NO QUIERO QUE TE HAGAN DAÑO- grito Axl sacudiendola pero despues la solto y se arrodillo al suelo mientras Twilight lo miraba atonita.

-N-no puedo...no resistiria- dijo Axl calmandose. Pero lo que sucedio a continuacion no se lo esperaba.

Twilight lo dio un gran, largo y romantico beso. Axl estaba sorprendido y disfruto el beso mientras duro.

-Cuidate mucho- dijo Twilight mirandolo a los ojos apasionadamente

-Ok lo hare- dijo Axl sonriendole

Cuando Axl salio dio un enorme salto de alegria

Continuara ...

BUENO AQUI TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY ¿QUIEN SERIA LA PAREJA DE ZERO O LO QUERRIAN SIN PAREJA?

LAS RESPUESTAS DEJENLA EN LOS COMENTARIOS

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2016¡


	11. Chapter 11 SALVANDO VIDAS

CAPITULO 11 SALVANDO VIDAS

Mientras Axl estaba con Twilight en la biblioteca, X aprovecho la fiesta y fue a invitar a Rarity a bailar.

-Hola Rarity- dijo X nerviosamente acercándose a ella

-Ay ¿Q-que tal X?- dijo Rarity sonrojándose porque estaba junto a ella. X respiraba y tomaba fuerza para articular las palabras en su boca hasta que finalmente tomo valor, igual al que tuvo al enlistarse con los Maverick hunters, y abrió la boca.

-¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?- dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Rarity enrojeció un poco y trataba de articular las palabras en su boca.

-¿B-bailar con-contigo?- dijo tartamudeando

-Bueno si no quieres..- dijo X con un poco de tristeza

-No no no, yo estaría en cantada de bailar contigo- dijo Rarity incorporándose rápidamente y literalmente la arrastro a la pista de baile. Pinkie puso una música moderna de guitarra y X quiso impresionar a la chica blanca y se puso a bailar al estilo hip hop hasta hizo un jiro como un trompo con la cabeza, los estudiantes lo vitoreaban y decían

-Eres el mejor-

-te amamos X-

Pero X se fue con Rarity a un lado dejando a la multitud atrás. Zero observaba la situación y se alegraba de que sus amigos estuvieran flechados por lindas chicas pero el tema del amor siempre le traía tristes recuerdos.

Zero soltó una lagrima. Penso en la única chica que había derretido su corazón de hielo y había amado con todo su corazón, su amada Iris. Tenia ganas de atravesarse el sable al recordar que tuvo que exterminarla para salvar su mundo.

-Hola Zero- escucho Zero por detrás. Zero volteo y vio a Sugar coat atrás suyo

-H-hola estee- dijo Zero tratando de recordar su nombre

-Me llamo Sugar coat- dijo la chica

-Ok ¿que pasa?- dijo Zero

-¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?- dijo Sugar coat sonrojándose

-No- dijo Zero fríamente

-Pero yo no- intento decir Sugar coat

-Dije que NO- dijo definitivamente

-¿Porque no quieres bailar?- pregunto Sugar coat al pelirrubio

-Porque yo no se bailar- dijo Zero con vergüenza esperando que se burlara de el pero solo sintió que ella le tomaba de la mano. Levanto la vista y su rostro estaba muy cerca

-Tranquilo yo puedo enseñarte a bailar- dijo Sugar coat sonriendo y Zero le devolvió la sonrisa

Pero en ese momento escucharon una explosión muy fuerte y vieron que diversos robots voladores con cuernos negros que disparaban rayos mortales y se dispersaban en la escuela. Zero no perdió tiempo y saco su sable y comenzó a exterminarlos, logro salvar justo a tiempo a varias estudiantes de ambas escuelas. Zero usaba su habilidad de dash para ganar velocidad y dio un gran salto y realizo una técnica en la cual realizaba un ataque en forma de circulo usando su sable llamada Kuuenzan logrando derribar a muchos mavericks. Muchas chicas suspiraban y lo veían con ojitos de corazón pues para ellas era un guapo caballero que iba a salvarlas.

A lo lejos X vio la situación y no dudo en proteger a Rarity y a sus amigas, dio un gran salto y apunto con su x-buster a un grupo de maverick que amenazaban a Amatist star y a Applejack que estaban presas del terror. X comenzó a cargar su arma y soltó una poderosa energía que desintegro a los maverick.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto X acercándose

-Estamos bien caramelo- dijo Applejack ayudando a su compañera a levantarse

-Bien- dijo X alejándose a atacar a mas mavericks. Axl apareció por la entrada de la escuela y noto que los robots voladores se llevaban a las chicas jalandoles del pelo. Axl activo su habilidad aerodinámica y saco sus pistolas y disparo a quemarropa al robot ,que se llevaba a Sour sweet por los aires, haciéndolo explotar. Sour sweet caía velozmente pero Axl la atrapo de la mamo y la descendió a la tierra. La chica estaba extrañada pues ella lo había golpeado pero el estaba ahí protegiéndola. Axl decidió usar sus armas secundarias, sus pistolas se unieron y formaron un arco blanco con ciertas tonalidades naranja y de su espalda salían diversas flechas.

Axl preparo una flecha y disparo, al impactar con un robot esta explotaba junto con el. Asi logro salvar a varias chicas de una muerte segura, las cuales salvaba velozmente atrapándolas antes de caer al suelo con su habilidad de volar y velocidad sonica.

Rainbow dash cogió una larga vara de metal y comenzo a golpear a los robots , atravesándoles sus circuitos pero hasta que llego un robot grande con dos ametralladoras potentes en los brazos y con un disparo partió la vara de metal, el robot se preparaba para exterminarla un sable de energia corto al robot a la mitad y este exploto. Entre el humo ermergio Zero, que la ayudo a pararse, entonces unos misiles se dirigian a ellos pero Zero activo su Z buster, cargo energia y los disparo con la energia destruyendolos. Aparecieron diversos sniper joe que se acercaban velozmente. Zero se concentro un momento y realizo su ataque especial en el cual iba a una velocidad increible tanto que solo era una mancha roja moviendose y ataco con su sable a los sniper joe, Zero termino su ataque y dio un pequeño golpe al suelo y los robots atacados se volvieron trocitos cortados. Rainbow estaba atonita fue tan rapido y veloz que habia quemado el suelo y dio un suspiro hacia el.

X por otro lado destruia tantos maverick como podia, en eso vio que un rayo se dirigia hacia Soarin, miembro de los wondercolts, un equipo de futbol que Rainbow admiraba, y uso su Gaea armor y contrarresto el ataque con su Giga attack que era un enorme escudo de energia.

-Gracias amigo- dijo Soarin levantándose

-No hay de que- dijo X. Soarin dirigio su vista hacia Rainbow dash y noto que veia enamoradamente a Zero, se sintio abrumado pues ella le gustaba y miro con odio a Zero. X se puso a buscar a Rarity y la encontro entre tanto alboroto, estaba algo arañada pero eso hizo que X usara su Frost tower para crear una barrera gigante de hielo y la refugiara ahi, Rarity desde ahi veia como X destria a los robots y decia asimiama que X se veia muy guapo peleando, sin que nadie se de cuenta le mando un beso volado.

-Mi hermana ayudenla- dijo Pinkie pie desesperada al ver a su hermana Maud rodeada de tantos robots con cuchillas filosas. X actuo rapidamente y activo su poder Ground dash que consistía en crear pequeñas rocas y impactarlas contra el enemigo y se tornaba de una armadura gris.

Maud tenia su seria mirada ante el peligro, X se puso frente a ella y cargo al máximo su arma y creo una enorme roca en instantes, Maud agrando bastante los ojos ante los que estaba viendo y sonrió un poco y sintió un vuelco en su corazón. X cargo su puño y rompió la roca y los pedazos que salieron aplastaron a los robots restantes.

Los estudiantes gritaban de emoción, mientras los hunters estaban agotados después de la dura batalla que había terminado o eso creían...

De repente una bola de energia oscura impacto contra el suelo, por suerte los chicos lograron esquivarlo pero vieron a un reploid alto de armadura negra con cuernos negros y rostro gris a pesar de los años los hunters no lo olvidaban.

-HIGH MAX- dijeron Zero y X al unisono

-Me alegra tanto volver a verlos niños- dijo High max sonriendo. Axl estaba confundido al igual que las mane 6 de su identidad, Zero noto esto y comenzo a explicar

-Era un poderoso reploid que yo y X vencimos hace años, puede conjurar energias muy devastadoras

-Ey no me olviden- dijo una voz familiar. Aparecio un chico de piel y cabello morado de ojos rojos que tenia una armadura morada y un cañon en su hombro izquierdo.

-Vile- dijo X furioso. Zero vovlio a dar explicaciones

-El antes era un hunter como nosotros pero deserto y ahora es nuestro mortal enemigo y lo buscan en diversos lugares por sus crimenes-. Vile y High max comenzaron a reirse con fuerza

-Vaya vaya yo sufri al descubrir que era un asqueroso humano pero afortunadamente encontre a Sigma y a su nuevo amigo Tirek y me ayudaron a recuperar mis poderes- dijo Vile terminando de reir

-¡¿TIREK?¡ IMPOSIBLE EL ESTA ENCARCELADO- dijo Celestia preocupada

-¿SIGMA ESTA CON EL? ESTO NO DEBE SER BUENO-dijo Axl preocupado

-El amo Sigma lo libero y unieron fuerza, Tirek por medio de su magia me trajo devuelta y me otorgo nuevos poderes a mi y a Vile- dijo High max

-N-no permitire que les hagan algo a mis amigas- dijo X incorporandose pero el cuerpo le dolia horriblemente pues tenia muchos cortes al destrozarse su armadura a causa de la explosion.

\- Gracias X- dijeron las mane 6 en voz baja y sonriendo

-No valdria la pena destruirte en ese estado lo dejaremos para otra ocasion, pero cuida a tus amigas pues tienen energia que llama la atencion de Sigma- respondio Vile burlonamente y luego se teletransporto hacia un lugar desconocido.

-Esperare con ansias nuestra batalla final Zero- dijo High max y se teletransporto siguiendo a Vile.

Las mane six ayudaron a los hunters a llegar a la enfermería, aunque Zero no fue porque solo estaba sucio y necesitaba un baño. X era el mas grave por lo que le ayudaron a quitarse la armadura al llegar a la enfermería.

-Yo lo curare tengo algunos conocimientos en medicina- dijo Rarity

-¿Como? - pregunto Applejack

-Yo siempre curaba a Opal y a Sweetie bell cuando se lastimaban- dijo Rarity poniéndose un traje de enfermera y entrando. X vio a Rarity entrar para curarlo y acepto que se veía muy sexy con traje de enfermera.

-X quítate la camiseta para ponerte unas vendas- dijo Rarity preparando alcohol y gasa. X obedeció y se quito la camiseta revelando su musculoso cuerpo.

Rarity se sonrojo, suspiro encantadormente y lo miraba apasionadamente al verlo sin camisa pero se contuvo y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas con alcohol y agua oxigenada, fue vendando las heridas y le puso curitas en las mas pequeñas.

-Listo terminamos- dijo Rarity

-Gracias Rarity, no tenias que hacerlo- dijo X sintiéndose mejor

-lo se- dijo Rarity sonriendo y entregandole una camisa nueva ya que su camiseta azul estaba rota

-Guau en enserio no tenias que hacerlo- dijo X asombrado

-LO SE- dijo Rarity riendo agarrandose las mejillas sonrojadas. Después de estar un rato conversando y contándose chistes tontos, se miraron el uno al otro y casi juntaron sus labios como la otra vez pero la puerta se abrio otra vez.

-H-hola hermana- dijo Sweetie belle entrando y tratando de contener la emoción ya que los había visto

-SWEETIE BELLE ¡TOCA ANTES DE ENTRAR¡- dijo Rarity molesta

-Lo siento pero nuestros padre nos esperan en casa hermana- dijo Sweetie belle

-Okay vamos- dijo Rarity agarrando su mochila y despidiendose de X se llevo a su hermana a casa. A los segundos de irse Axl aparecio de la nada y dijo

-No puedo creerlo casi la ibas a besar y la enana blanca te imturrumpio- dijo riendo

-NO LE DIGAS ENANA A SU HERMANA-dijo X enojado

-Okay tranquilo enamorado ya llegara tu momento- dijo Axl dándole palmaditas en la espalda

Mientra Sweetie belle y Rarity conversaban, la niña saltaba alegre

-Mi hermana tiene novio...tiene novio- repetía burlonamente

-YA BASTA- dijo Rarity fastidiada

-Acéptalo hacen una linda pareja- dijo Sweetie belle

Rarity se sonrojo y rio un poco con solo pensarlo

Mientras que X y Axl salian de la enfermeria, una chica observaba a X desde lejos con una ligera sonrisa. Una chica de pelo morado claro y piel gris roca.

Era Maud Pie que sentia que picaban su corazon de roca con solo verlo y dio un pequeño suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa.

CONTINUARA...

BUENO AQUI TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY. LA PAREJA DE RAINBOW Y ZERO COMO QUE NO CAE BIEN, RAINBOW ES ALGO ARROGANTE Y ZERO ES MUY SERIO Y NO LE GUSTAN LAS PERSONAS ARROGANTES COMO AXL. ¿QUIEN SERIA LA PAREJA PERFECTA PARA ZERO O LO QUERRÍAN SIN PAREJA? LA RESPUESTA DÉJENLA EN LOS COMENTARIOS.

ADIOS Y RECOMIENDEN MIS FANFICS A SUS AMIGOS ESO ME AYUDARIA MUCHO.


	12. Chapter 12 MOTOCROSS Y UN AMOR OBTENIDO

CAPITULO 12 MOTOCROSS Y UN AMOR OBTENIDO

Zero se dio un baño en las regaderas de la escuela y limpio su armadura pues estaba sucia desde la batalla de unos momentos antes. Zero estaba preocupado y en su mente no paraba de analizar todo. Se puso su ropa que era un polo rojo, unos pantalones negros y zapatillas blancas. Decidio no ponerse el casco y salio a caminar.

"Maldita sea, crei que Sigma se habia destruido con la explosion de la maquina de portales, ahora esta de vuelta y con ese tal Tirek no se que daños podrian hacer a este mundo". Golpeo una de las paredes con furia rajandola un poco, noto que las chicas que pasaban a su lado lo miraban enamoradamente y susíraban hacia el, le hacia recordar a las chicas reploids de su mundo. A lo lejos vio a los estudiantes de la Crystal prep subir a los autobuses para dirigirse a la su escuela, vio a Sugar coat cerca y por alguna extraña razon queria despedirla. Se acerco y vio que ella ya se habia subido al autobus y este comenzaba a arrancar. Zero corrio y golpeo la ventana que estaba al lado de Sugar coat, ella se acerco y vio a Zero despidiendola con un brazo levantado y agitandolo. Sugar se sonrojo y tambien se despidio de el de la misma manera pero lanzo un avion de papel hacia el.

Sugar coat se echo sobre su asiento suspirando de alegria con las manos al pecho, todas sus amigas habian visto la escena, Indigo zap y Sunny flare decian que la envidiaban pero se taparon la boca de verguenza. Zero recogio el avion de papel y vio un numero anotado en el, Zero no entendio la situacion. Mientras se alejaba vio a Rainbow dash y a otras chicas estaban en la pista en motocross. Sintio curiosidad y se acerco.

-El es fantastico, cool y asombroso- decia Rainbow dash hacia una chica de pelo blanco con puntas moradas.

-Ay Dash ya no sabes que inventar- decia sarcasticamente

-Pero si el es real Gilda-dijo Rainbow preparando su moto- Bueno volvamos ¿Que te parece unas carreritas?

-La perdedora sera...-decia Gilda pero vio a Zero llegar y se quedo mirandolo con los ojos bien abiertos

-Hola Zero- dijo Rainbow un poco sonrojada al verlo sin su casco

-Hola Rainbow ¿Que haces?- dijo Zero mirando con curiosidad las motos

-Haremos una carrera de motocross. Ella es mi amiga Gilda- dijo Rainbow señalando a su amiga

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Zero- dijo extendiendo su mano. Pero Gilda estaba tan embobada por mirar a Zero que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Eh ¿Hola?¿Me escuchas?- dijo Zero confundido. Rainbow desperto a Gilda con un poco de agua de su botella

-Q-que c-c-como- dijo Gilda despertando sorpresivamente

-¿Que te paso? Te quedaste mirando como boba- dijo Rainbow

-No no es nada, tenia sueño- dijo Gilda sonrojandose un poco

-No importa ¿Quisieras participar? Hay una moto de sobra- dijo Rainbow dash señalando una moto roja

-Esta bien- dijo Zero subiendose a la moto. Rainbow saco una alarma que se activaba a los tres segundos. La alarma comenzo a contar

3...2...1...GO dio la alarma y la carrera comenzo. Rainbow y Gilda tomaron la delantera dejando a Zero atras pero este realizo una maniobra especial con la que dio un gran salto con su moto y se puso a la delantera, ganando la carrera. Rainbow y Gilda se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver tal acrobacia.

-Nunca vi a alguien hacer algo tan peligroso- dijo Gilda asombrada

-¡¿Lo se?¡ ¡Es increible¡- dijo Rainbow mirando a Zero con ojos brillantes y emocionada

Zero se bajo de la moto y estaba dispuesto a irse pero Rainbow lo detuvo y le dio un anuncio de una clase de motocross

-¿Crees que podrias ir y enseñarnos algo a todos?- dijo Rainbow mirandolo

-Seguro- dijo Zero retirandose. Rainbow dio un suspiro de amor hacia el.

Desde lejos en las canchas de futbol, Soarin y una chica de piel amarilla y cabello naranja fuego observaban la escena.

-Ahora se porque le gusta ese chico rubio- dijo la chica de pelo naranja. Soarin solo gruño molesto.

-Soarin ¿Estas bien?- dijo la chica preocupada

-Spitfire, ese chico rubio me las pagara- dijo

-¿Por que?- dijo Spitfire confundida

-Me quito a mi chica- dijo Soarin. De pronto su telefono sono un timbre, fue a ver y vio algo que lo hizo enfurecer.

Habia una pagina dedicada a las fans de los hunters y entre ellos estaba Zero con 2000 fans; 1560 para X y 1230 para Axl entre ellas muchas alumnas de la Crystal prep y Canterlot high; y le habian mandado un anuncio de esta pagina. En ella vvendian playeras, gorras, collares, brazaletes y muñecos de los hunters.

-Vamonos Soarin, no te sigas amargando la vida- dijo Spitfire recojiendo su mochila. Soarin la siguio pero vio que ella se ponia una gorra que se le hacia familiar.

-¿Puedo ver esa gorra?- dijo Soarin levantando el brazo para quitarsela. Spitfire se movio bruscamente dejando caer su gorra roja con la figura de Zero grabada al frente. Soarin la miro molesto y Spitfire solo sonrio nerviosamente.

-¡¿QUE?¡ son muy comodas- dijo Spitfire lenvando su gorra y poniendosela. Soarin se retiro y Spitfire miro a Zero de lejos y dio un suspiro encantador hacia el.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, Twilight seguia leyendo su libro de constelaciones pero le costaba concentrarse, habia besado a Axl porque el le gustaba y el sentimiento era mutuo. Se miro en un espejo y observo su apariencia, sus gafas y su peinado en coleta y penso como Axl se habia fiejado en ella. Solto una lagrima al recordar a Flash sentry, el se habia mudado de ciudad hace varios meses sin despedirse siquiera de ella, habia sido un completo patan con ella todo el tiempo. De pronto escuco una voz familiar.

-Hola Twilight- dijo Axl entrando a la biblioteca. Twilight se sonrojo al verlo y vio que tenia algo escondido atras de su espalda.

-H-hola Axl- dijo Twilight volteando - ¿Que haces aqui?

-Vine a buscarte- dijo Axl acercandose. Twilight se sonrojo mas y penso que tal vez se habia molestado por lo del beso.

\- Axl, di-disculpame por lo que te bese pero es que me gustas mucho ¡POR FAVOR NO ME ODIES¡- dijo Twilight soltando una lagrima

-¡¿ODIARTE?¡¿por que?- dijo Axl confundido

-Porque soy una nerd, mi vida es solo libros y libros- dijo Twilight bajando la cabeza. Pero Axl se sento junto a ella y le sonrio, Twilight le devolvio la sonrisa.

-Twilight no me importa ¿Te mencione que me gustan las chicas inteligentes? Eres la mas hermosa chica en el mundo. Tu me gustas y nada lo va a cambiar- dijo Axl tomandole la mano.

Twilight se sonrojo mucho y sonrio errollandose un poco pelo con un dedo, Axl saco un ramo de flores moradas, que habia tenido oculto atras, y se los dio. Twilight se sonrojo mas y se acerco a Axl y le dio un abrazo y el se lo devolvio.

Ambos se dieron un pequeño beso. Axl tomo las manos de Twilight y se sonrojo un poco.

-Twilight- dijo Axl nervioso

-¿Si?- dijo Twilight sonriendo

-¿Q-quiseras ser mi novia?- dijo Axl nervioso. Twlight se sonrojo mucho pero sonrio y levanto la cabeza

-S-si quiero ser tu novia- dijo Twiligt dandole un fuerte abrazo a Axl. Ambos se miraron y se dieron un gran, largo y apasionado beso que duro 6 minutos.

-Te amo Axl- dijo Twilight

-Y yo a ti, mi princesa-dijo Axl

Ambos se sonrieron y se retiraron de la biblioteca tomados de la mano.

CONTINUARA...

BUENO YA HICE UNA PAREJA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS Y POR FAVOR QUE NO SEAN OFENSIVOS

HASTA LUEGO.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13 FLUTTERCORD Y UNA MALA ALIANZA

Zero seguia recorriendo el area donde fue la batalla contra High max y no paraba de dar vueltas tanto que ya habia formado un agujero en su recorrido. De repente escucho algo una dulce voz que decia "Voluntarios para el centro de adopcion de animales de canterlot". Zero salio del agujero y vio a una chica de piel color mantequilla y cabello rosa que estaba repartiendo unos folletos que nadie hacia caso. La chica se deprimio y se puso a llorar sentada con las rodillas en la cara. Sus movimientos lucian adorables, Zero se acerco a ver que le pasaba.

-Hola- dijo Zero. Fluttershy se sobresalto por su subita aparicion pero luego se calmo.

-h-Hola Zero- dijo Fluttershy timidamente

-¿Como te llamas?- dijo Zero

-Fluttershy- dijo ella en baja voz. Zero miro con curiosidad uno de los folletos y era un anuncio de un cetro de adopcion y rescate animal.

-¿Te gustan los animales?- dijo Zero

-Si- dijo en voz baja y triste porque como otro dia no habia repartido folletos, a nadie le interesaba ese tema.

-¿Trabajas aqui?- pregunto Zero con curiosidad señalandole uno de los folletos.

-Si- dijo en voz baja. A pesar de que no le agradaban los animales, ver a Fluttershy triste le causaba lastima. Tenia que hacer algo.

-¿Podrias llevarme?- dijo Zero. Fluttershy dejo de llorar y sonrio mucho con los ojos brillantes y tomo a Zero de las manos y lo llevo a toda velocidad al refugio. Zero apenas podia seguirle el paso.

Llegaron al centro de la ciudad, donde ertraron en un local lleno de mascotas de todo tipo como perros, gatos, gamsters y canarios.

Habia un chico de piel gris claro, cabello gris oscuro, ojos amarillos con iris rojos y le sobresalia un pequeño colmillo, que estaba atado de pies y manos y colgando del techo con un esparadrapo en la boca. Gritaba desesperado pero no se oia por el esparadrapo mientras las mascotas gritaban victoriosas.

Fluttershy se alarmo y fue a desatar al chico y le quito el esparadrapo, despues mir molesta a las mascotas y estas agacharon la cabeza avergonzadas.

-Deberian avergonzarse no debieron hacerle eso a Discord, quiero que se disculpen ahora mismo- dijo Fluttershy firme, las mascotas obedecieron y dieron un sonido en forma de disculpa

-Uh gracias Fluttershy- dijo el chico gris sobandose la cabeza

-No te preocupes Discord era lo menos que podia hacer- dijo Fluttershy sonriendo amablemente. Zero estaba un poco confundido

-Espera debo presentarlos, el es mi amigo Discord, me ayuda en estas labores,aunque es algo travieso- dijo Fluttershy riendo con lo ultimo

-¡Fluttershy¡- dijo Discord un poco molesto

-Bueno Discord, el es Zero un superheroe- dijo Fluttershy alegre

-¿Un superheroe?¿En serio?- dijo Discord levantando una ceja

-Soy un Maverick hunter- corrigio Zero- Somos una organizacion que se encarga de proteger a la humanidad de los Mavericks, unos monstruos muy peligrosos

-No me digas- dijo Discord esceptico. Zero desvaino su sable hacia Discord casi atravesandolo, el solo sudaba de miedo

-¿Convencido?- dijo Zero sonriendo

-S-si- dijo Discord sudando del miedo y casi "haciendose" encima. Fluttershy le dirigio una mirada molesta o sea La mirada a Zero y este desactivo su sable al instante con una sonrisa nerviosa. Al parecer su "mirada" le afectaba a Zero. Ella se marcho a una habitacion cercana cerrando la puerta.

Discord dio un suspiro a ella, obviamente estaba enamorado de ella. Zero lo noto y penso que ellos harian una buena pareja. Esa chica le hacia recordar vagamente a Layer, su navegadora y ella era muy timida. Ella regreso con una cubeta y un trapo de limpiar.

-Chicos voy a limpiar el hogar de los canarios ¿Podrian cuidarlos un rato?- dijo Fluttershy sacando a las aves

-Claro- dijeron los dos

Zero veia a las aves volar por todos lados pero de repente se paralizaron inesperadamente, Zero se quedo atonito pero de pronto vio a Discord chasquear los dedos y una botella de leche de chocolate aparecio de la nada y comenzo a beberla. Zero se quedo con la boca abierta y se acerco a Discord.

-Oye ¿Como hiciste eso?- dijo Zero acercandose. Discord se atraganto y comenzo a sudar nervioso

-¿L-lo viste?-dijo Discord sudando

-Si ¿Que eres?- dijo Zero

-Pues mira tengo estos poderes desde que soy niño y en ese entonces yo hacia travesuras con ellos como nubes de algodon de azucar con lluvia de leche con chocolate y bromas hasta que conoci a Fluttershy y a partir de ahi no volvi de hacer esas bromas.- dijo Discord con una aureola en la cabeza pero se la quito rapidamente

-Pero me gusta Fluttershy me gusta desde niño- dijo Discord con corazones saaliendo de el y dos cupidos salieron uno le dio un flechazo. Un cupido quiso dispararle a Zero pero este lo golpeo rompiendo el arco y sus dientes, desaparecio al instante.

-Ok enamorado pero no debes mostrar tu poder podrias estar en peligro- dijo Zero

-¿Por que?- dijo Discord confundido

-Un enemigo muy peligroso podria ver ese poder y vendria a buscarlo para usarlo para sus descabellados planes- dijo Zero

-¿Quien?- dijo Discord

-Sigma, el antes era un gran heroe pero un virus lo doblego y ahora es mi acerrimo enemigo. Yo, X y Axl, misgos, peleamos con el durante mucho tiempo siempre regresa mas poderoso que nunca- dijo Zero

-Ok controlare mi poder- dijo Discord preocupado

Pero en ese momento calles mas arriba, Vile observaba en lo alto de un edificio a la ciudad completa. Ahora era mas poderoso que nunca.

-Agh Tontos humanos pronto todos me obedeceran a mi VILE- dijo Vile despues rio maniaticamente. Pero su vista se fijo en el refugio de mascotas y sonrio maliciosamente

-Creo que hoy are sufrir a esos pateticos animales. Empredio vuelo hacia la tienda de animales, preparo su cañon en su hombro y concentro energia y disparo derrumbando una pared.

Zero salio a ver que pasaba y Discord se fue a proteger a Fluttershy. Vile vio a Zero sin su armadura y se comenzo a reir tanto que casi se cae al suelo.

-Vaya jajajaja vaya jajaja no puedo parar de reir, el gran Zero convertido en humano y sin armadura alguna, que chiste jajajaja- dijo soltando una lagrima.

-¿Y que? Podria vencerte ahora mismo si quisiera aun sin mi armadura y poderes- dijo Zero encendiendo su sable

-Enfrentame niño rubio- dijo Vile sonriendo. Vile se elevo y su cañon comenzo a disparar rafagas de plasma devastadoras pero Zero logro esquivarlas con una barrida.

Vile uso la velocidad de sus cohetes para embestir a Zero pero el lanzo un escombro que lo golpeo y lo hizo retroceder, Zero corrio para darle a Vile con su sable pero el le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendole sangrar un poco la nariz. Mientras Discord llevaba a Fluttershy a un lugar seguro, no se dieron cuenta que el conejo de Fluttershy, Angel se habia salido de su mochila y se acercaba al campo de batalla.

Zero se sentia adolorido por el golpe, Vile se levanto y cargo su cañon para destruirlo con un potente rayo que afortunadamente Zero esquivo. Zero se oculto aprovechando que se habia levantado una nube de polvo que cubria todo, tomo su sable, corrio y logro hacerle una herida en el pecho a Vile, Zero se preparaba para exterminarlo y vio que un pedazo de escombro iba a aplastar a Angel. Zero no lo dudo y con su puño pulverizo el escombro antes que tocara a Angel. Vile escapo adolorido hacia rumbo desconocido.

-Maldicion, Zero aun siendo humano es muy fuerte, yo tambien olvide que ahora soy un asqueroso humano, ahora se que es el dolor fisico. Pero ya lo sabran, sabran que soy el mas fuerte de todos- pensaba Vile mientras escapaba

Zero sintio un dolor en su hombro que estaba sangrando pero el conejo estaba bien gracias a el. Fluttershy y Discord se habian abrazado asustados pero rapidamente se separaron sonrojados, Fluttershy vio a Zero herido y rapidamente cogio un botiquin de salud y salio en su ayuda.

-Zero dios mio tienes una herida grande- dijo Fluttershy sacando alcohol y agua oxigenada

-Estoy bien- dijo Zero agarrandose el hombro adolorido

-NO, tu tienes que curarte- dijo Fluttershy y comenzo a limpiar la herida con un algodon con agua oxigenada, luego echo alcohol a la herida

-Discord trae por favor gasa y varias vendas- dijo Fluttershy

-Pero Fluttershy...- decia Discord

-¡DISCORD POR FAVOR TRAE LO QUE TE PEDI¡AHORA¡- dijo Fluttershy desesperada. Discord corrio y en 10 segundos regreso con todo lo que pedia Fluttershy.

Fluttershy comenzo a vendar la herida y puso gasa para asegurar las vendas.

-Gracias Fluttershy- dijo Zero incorporandose

-No, gracias a ti, no se que hubiera pasado si no nos protegias. Gracias Zero- dijo Fluttershy dandole un abrazo. Discord vio la situacion y sintio su corazon rompiendose en mil pedazos.

-Fluttershy, creo que ya me voy a mi casa- dijo Discord triste

-Pero Discord yo...-dijo Fluttershy

-Tengo que hacer cosas importantes- dijo Discord retirandose

-Bueno, hasta mañana Discord- dijo Fluttershy

Discord caminaba por las calles deprimido, habia perdido a la chica de sus sueños, ahora ella estaba enamorada de ese chico rubio Zero. Discord miro su reflejo en un charco y no podia competir contra Zero. De pronto vio a Vile volando, lo siguio para ver si volvia a planear algo, se adentro en un bosque cercano hasta llegar a un viejo templo del que salia una luz extraña. Se acerco lentamente y vio a Sigma frabricando unos extraños robots con su enrgia oscura, Tirek estaba absorbiendo energia a unas personas que habian sido raptadas. Mientras tanto Vile llego con el brazo herido y Tirek se lo curo en un instante con su magia oscura. Sigma se enojo y se acerco a Vile

-Vile ¿acaso estas loco?- dijo Sigma furioso

-¿Por que?- dijo Vile

-¿Como se te ocurre atacar a Zero? Podrias haber muerto y esta vez para siempre ahora de que eres humano- dijo Sigma empujando a Vile -Zero, X y Axl seran humanos pero siguen siendo muy fuertes.

-Escucha Vile pude devolverte los poderes y resucitar a High max con mi magia pero no deben desperdiciar energia, despues podremos atacarlos a todos y acabarlos de una vez por todas- dijo Tirek

Discord escuchaba atentamente todo pero alguien lo agarro por detras, era High max.

-Mi señor, encontre este intruso espiando- dijo High max agarrando del cuello a Discord

-Matalo pues- dijo Sigma. High max comenzo a aplicar presion, Discord rapidamente saco una lata de serpientes con sus poderes y lo abrio en la cara del reploid oscuro y lo sorprendio, logrando soltarse. Discord comenzo a correr pero Sigma lo alcanzo y lo agarro de una pierna.

-Vaya tienes poderes sabandija, podrias sernos util- dijo Tirek

-No me voy a unir a ustedes- dijo Discord

-¿Porque no? Podria ofrecerte lo que sea- dijo Sigma

"Lo que sea" resono en la cabeza de Discord y vino a el la imagen de Fluttershy y penso que tal vez podria conquistarla.

-¿Una chica podria ser?- dijo Discord

-La que tu quieras- dijo Tirek. Discord dudo al principio pero se puso firme

-Me unire- dijo Discord

-Que bueno, pero antes necesitaremos entrenar esos poderes- dijo Tirek. Sigma solo sonrio maliciosamente ahora con esos poderes su plan resultaria mucho mejor.

Mientras en Canterlot high, X vio un anuncio del baile de primavera penso rapidamente en invitar a Rarity a bailar, ya se lo imaginaba bailando una sonata romantica con ella cuando le iba a dar un beso. Una voz lo saco de su sueño X...X...X...X

-X ¿Me escuchas?- dijo Zero llegando. X rapidamente desperto y se dio cuenta que habia estado soñando.

-¿Por que bailas con un trapeador?- dijo Zero aguantando la risa. X se dio cuenta y arrojo el trapeador lejos sonrojado de verguenza.

CONTINUARA...

BUENO HASTA AQUI TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESTA HISTORIA TENDRA TAMBIEN FLUTTERCORD A PETICION DE ALGUNOS FANS. ACLARARE ALGUNAS COSAS:

\- TWILIGHT DE ESTA HISTORIA ES LA DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS FRIENSHIPS GAMES

-LOS PERSONAJES DE MEGAMAN DE ESTA HISTORIA SON DE LA SAGA X, YA QUE ESTOS SON ADOLECENTES

-ZERO ES UN IMAN DE CHICAS YA QUE EL ES ALTO, RUBIO, OJOS AZULES XDXDXDXDXD POBRE ZERO

HASTA LUEGO.


	14. CAPITULO 14 ¿NUEVO AMOR? Y LA INVITACION

CAPITULO 14 ¿NUEVO AMOR? Y LA INVITACION

Zero y Fluttershy veian a Discord irse, Fluttershy se que viendolo a la distancia y dio un suspiro triste

-Discord, lo siento- dijo Fluttershy sacando una lagrima

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Zero confundido

-No debi gritarle asi-dijo Fluttershy apenada- Pero tenia que curarte esa herida, fuiste muy valiente al protegernos de ese monstruo.

-Gracias Zero- dijo Fluttershy sonriendo

-No fue nada- dijo Zero

-Vi a Discord algo triste despues de la batalla ¿Sabes por que?- dijo Fluttershy. Zero sabia que a Discord le gustaba Fluttershy pero no queria decirlo

-La verdad no lo se- dijo Zero

-Ok, se esta haciendo tarde me ire a mi casa- dijo Fluttershy metiendo a su conejo Angel en su mochila

-Ok adios- dijo Zeron retirandose. Cuando Zero se retiro, Fluttershy seguia pensando en Discord camino a su casa, sentia una rara sensacion cuando estaba junto a el y lo mucho que la entristecio verlo irse tan sorpresivamente.

Zero pensaba algunas cosas cuando se estaba retirando, pensaba en el poder de Discord, aunque solo hacia simples jugarretas el tenia un poder quiza mas elevado que Sigma. De pronto escucho un grito de terror, corrio a la direccion del grito y escuchaba a una chica gritar

-¡AUXILIO¡UN LADRON SE ROBO MI CARTERA¡-. Vio a un tipo encapuchado corriendo, fue tras el, en pocos minutos logro alcanzarlo y tumbarlo al suelo. El tipo saco una pistola y comenzo a dispararle pero Zero era muy agil, logro esquivar las balas y noqueo al ladron de un certero puñetazo en el estomago. Rapidamente lo ato de pies y manos con una soga cercana.

-Te quedaras aqui hasta que llege la policia- dijo Zero agarrando la cartera robada y fue a devolverla a su dueña. Cuando la vio no lo podia creer era esa chica de nuevo, Sugar Coat. Ella no podia creerlo Zero habia llegado a su rescate otra vez.

-Hola Zero- dijo Sugar coat sonrojandose

-Hola Sugar coat- dijo Zero devolviendole su cartera

-Que bueno volver a verte- dijo Sugar coat sonrojada

-Tambien es bueno volver a verte- dijo Zero sonriendo. Sugar coat volvio a enrojecerse tanto como en su primer encuentro

-B-bueno gracias- dijo Sugar coat nerviosa. Ella seguia teniendo miedo de que otro delincuente saliera a su encuentro

-Zero ¿podrias acompañarme a mi casa?- dijo nerviosamente. Zero comenzo a sudar de los nervios, en el fondo aceptaba que ella era muy linda y atractiva pero tenia un poco de panico a las chicas.

-Ok- dijo Zero sudando de nervios. Recorrieron un callejon bastante peligroso pero no se encontraron con ningun delincuente o maleante, por el momento. De pronto vieron un grupo de cuatro pandilleros se acercaba rapidamente.

-Oigan, ustedes tortolos, largense ahora mismo de nuestro territorio, sino quieren tener problemas- dijo un pandillero con capucha sacando un fierro

-Si nadie se mete a nuestro territorio- dijo uno mas bajo

-Y mas vale que nos den toda la lana que tienen, si no quieren terminar en trocitos ¿Tu que opinas Killer Dog? - dijo uno alto de piel negra sacando un cuchillo enorme. El jefe era un chico parecido a Bulk biceps pero mucho mas grande y musculoso, y era de piel cafe con ojos verdes.

-Solo queremos cruzar tranquilos- dijo Zero poniendose en guardia protegiendo a Sugar coat

-Hagamolos papilla- dijo el jefe. Los delincuentes se abalanzaron hacia ellos pero Zero cargo a Sugar coat en sus brazos y dio un gran salto esquivandolos. Despues de poner a Sugar coat a salvo, corrio a enfrentarse a los pandilleros. El encapuchado quiso darle en la cara con el fierro que tenia a la mano, Zero detuvo el fierro con su brazo izquierdo y le dio una patada que lo lanzo lejos estrellandose contra unos cubos de basura. El mas bajo intento darle con una pistola, pero Zero la pateo lejos y le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendolo rebotar hasta una pared donde se estrello, el alto intento herirlo con el cuchillo pero Zero dio una patada al cuchillo y este salio disparado hasta clavarse en un poste electrico cercano, el pandillero intento golpearlo con sus dos puños pero Zero sujeto los puños y los uso para levantarse y darle una patada en la cara mandalo a volar lejos hasta estrellarse con el encapuchado. Finalmente el jefe decidio pelear, el troglodita tomaba carrear para embestir a Zero pero este corrio hacia el pero antes del choque, Zero salto con su puño arriba dandole en la mandibula y el mastosonte cayo al suelo noqueado. Zero corrio a donde se habia refugiado Sugar coat que habia observado la pelea y vio que Zero tenia habilidades unicas.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Zero

-Si estoy bien- dijo Sugar coat sonriendo y Zero le devolvio la sonrisa. Pero uno de los delincuentes se acercaba rapidamente con el cuchillo de su compañero para matar a Sugar coat pero el cuchillo fue cortado por el sable de luz de Zero. Los pandilleros llevaron a su inconsiente lider lejos, huyendo despavoridos.

-Tu eres increible Zero- grito Sugar coat emocionada

-Gracias- dijo Zero sonriendole- siempre ayudo y protego a mis amigos.

Sugar se sonrojo mucho.

Llegaron a la casa de Sugar coat que quedaba a tres cuadras del lugar. Era una casa grande, obviamente ella era de familia acomodada.

-Bueno aqui me despido Zero- dijo Sugar coat entrando

-Bueno adios- dijo Zero retirandose un poco triste. Sugr coat entro y vio a su madre esperandola.

-Hola mama- dijo Sugar coat

-Vamos hija dime ¿Quien es ese guapo muchacho que te acompañaba?- dijo su madre con un tono burlon

-Eh es solo un amigo- dijo nerviosa

-No digas excusas, los vi muy juntitos- dijo su hermano pequeño saliendo de su escondite

-Callate enano- dijo Sugar molesta

-Los dos harian muy buena pareja- dijo su madre

-¡MAMA¡- exclamo Sugar coat molesta y sonrojada

-Perdon hija solo decia- dijo su madre muy apenada

-Si me disculpas me ire a dormir, estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches- dijo Sugar coat subiendo a su habitacion.

Se ducho, se lavo los dientes y se acosto para dormir. Pero era muy dificil dormirse, no podia quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Zero, el era muy guapo y ya la habia salvado dos veces, penso en lo lindo que seria si fueran pareja.

Mientras Zero caminaba, pensaba en esa chica, ella era muy linda y sentia una extraña sensacion en su corazon como si este saltar como loco con solo pensar en ella. Finlmente llego a una casa de color azul, recordo que gracias a sus amigas, lograron encontrar un lugar donde quedarse en ese mundo que poco a poco llegaba a considerar su hogar. En ella habia una cocina, tres dormitorios, un baño y un televisor.

Encontro a Axl dormido parecia haber estado feliz por alguna razon, X tambien estaba dormido y el se preparo para irse a dormir. En su cabeza no paraba de pensar en donde estaria Sigma ya que el era impredecible y podria matar a sus amigos. Tuvo una pesadilla muy extraña, estaba en un lugar muy destruido y habia rastros de batallas. De pronto Sigma aparecio sonriendo y riendo maliciosamente, despues le lanzo una bola enorme de energia que lo dejo paralizado, vio con horror que Sigma levantaba dos cascos rotos que eran de X y Axl.

Desperto sobresaltado, sus amigos se preocuparon por el y lo habian despertado al verlo gritar de horror. Lo habian despertado arrojandole un poco de agua fria a la cabeza

-¿Q-que paso?- dijo Zero despertando

-Amigo, estuviste gritando como loco y no parabas de moverte, otra vez esas pesadillas ¿no?- dijo X

-Hasta en este mundo tienes esas pesadillas- dijo Axl preocupado

-Si lo se, es que a veces recuerdo mi pasado y pierdo el control- dijo Zero deprimido

-Zero, se que en el pasado fuiste un maverick y que el virus que llevabas en tu interior fue el que convirtia a Sigma en un villano pero ahora eres una buena persona, ademas siempre nos tendras a nosotros como amigos- dijo X comprensible.

Zero recordaba a su creador y su pasado, su verdadero objetivo habia sido ayudar a ese malvado cientifico a conquistar el mundo pero aunque todo eso era pasado aun lo seguia atormentando, pero sabia que siempre tendria a X, su mejor amigo apoyandolo y a Axl, a pesar de sus tonterias, siempre estaria a su lado. Los consideraba sus hermanos.

-Gracias chicos- dijo Zero sonriendo. Los tres amigos chocaron sus puños en señal de amistad despues se marcharon a la escuela. Llegaron y los estudiantes los miraron y sonrieron.

Axl aprovecho el tiempo libre y fue a buscar a su amada novia en la biblioteca, a nadie le habia dicho de su relacion ni siquiera a sus amigos. Encontro a Twilight leyendo otra vez, el la observo de lejos y se dijo a si mismo que se veia hermosa leyendo y estudiando.

-Hola Twilight- dijo Axl acercandose y le dio un pequeño beso como saludo. Twilight se alegro de verlo ya que queria hablar con el

-Hola Axl ¿Como te fue?-dijo Twilight sonrojada

-Bien ¿Y a ti?- dijo Axl

-Precisamente queria hablar contigo- dijo Twilight seria. Axl se puso algo nervioso y comenzo a sudar un poco

-¿Q-que pasa?- dijo Axl nervioso

-Este martes mi familia hara una parrillada y quisiera que los conozcas a todos, a mis padres y a mi hermano- dijo Twilight sonrojada

-Eso seria fantastico- dijo Axl animado

-¿En serio?- dijo Twlight

-Si, me gustaria conocerlos- dijo Axl animado

-Esta bien, sera a las 11 am- dijo Twilight feliz- estoy emocionada de que conozcas a todos sobretodo a mi hermano, se que le agradaras

-Suena a que es un gran tipo- dijo Axl

-Si, antes de conocer a mis amigas el era mi unico amigo ya que a nadie le agradaba- dijo Twilight

-No entiendo como alguien pudo ignorar tal belleza en ti- dijo Axl. Twilight se ruborizó y le dio un beso en las mejillas

-Gracias Axl tu si sabes como levantarme el animo- dijo Twilght levantándose

-No hay de que, mi princesa- dijo Axl dándole un beso a Twilight. Mientras se besaban la mascota de Twilight, Spike, salio de su mochila y observo la escenas

-Vaya ¿que tal Tortolitos?- dijo Spike con tono burlón

-¿Ese perro hablo? Guau que asombroso- dijo Axl sorprendido. Spike se sintió alagado.

-Axl, el es Spike mi mascota- dijo Twilight

-Mucho gusto Spike- dijo Axl dandole un apreton de pata

-El gusto es mio Axl- dijo Spike

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- dijo Axl confundido

-Twilight me hablo de ti- dijo Sipke mirando a su dueña

-Espero que haya hablado bien- dijo Axl bromeando. Todos rieron y Spike volvió a meterse a la mochila de Twilight. Los dos se dirigieron a clases abrazados sin que nadie los viera.

Mientras tanto X, veía de lejos a Rarity y tomaba valor mientras miraba el anuncio del baile de primavera.

-Tu puedes, ya venciste a Sigma como 8 veces seguidas que tan difícil puede ser esto- se decía asimismo. Pero al voltear, habia alguien parada frente a el.

Era Maud pie

CONTINUARA...

BUENO AQUI TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY, AXL CONOCERA A SUS SUEGROS Y A SU YERNO XD XD XDXDXD. BUENO QUISIERA QUE ME DEN IDEAS PARA LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS. POR FAVOR DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE NO SEAN OFENSIVOS.

HASTA LUEGO.


	15. Chapter 15 LAS CUITE MARK CRUSAIDERS

CAPITULO 15 LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSAIDERS

Maúd pie seguía mirando fijamente a X, el sudaba de nervios no sabia que querría la hermana de Pinkie pie.

-Bueno yo ya me voy- dijo X comenzando a retirarse pero Maúd se puso delante de el poniéndolo aun mas nervioso.

-Hola, me llamo Maud pie y el es mi mascota Blouder- dijo Maud sacando una pequeña roca de su bolsillo. X sudaba de nervios .

-Mucho gusto me llamo X- dijo extendiendo la mano. Pero Maud seguia manteniendo su mirada seria y su rostro comenzo a acercarce al de X. X simplemente se hizo a un lado y se alejo. Maud dio un pequeño suspiro mientras sentia que su corazon de piedra era picado con tan solo verlo.

Vio como X se acercaba a Rarity y le daba un abrazo de amigos, ella se sintio terriblemente celosa.

Mientras tanto X se preparaba y articulaba las palabras en su boca.

-Rarity- dijo nervioso

-¿Si X?- dijo Rarity tambien nerviosa. X tomaba valor pero despues lo perdio.

-Nada no es importante- dijo entristecido. Rarity se sintio extrañada pues que no sabia que iba a decir pero antes de preguntarle X ya se habia marchado.

X observo a Rarity irse y se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Tonto, te acobardaste, pero si te enfrentaste a cosas peores ¿Porque tienes miedo a esto?

Mientras tanto era la hora de salida, Axl se despidio de su amada novia purpura dandole un beso largo en los labios.

-Te vere el martes amor- dijo Twilight sonrojada

-Ahi estare mi princesa- dijo Axl dandole un abrazo. Ambos se despidieron mirandose a la distamcia.

Axl estaba verdaderamente nervioso y no sabia que hacer, habia pasado un mes de relacion y ahora iba a conocer a sus suegros y a su cuñado pero no sabia que hacer y se estaba desesperando pues faltaban 3 dias para el martes. Se encontró con X en el pasillo.

-X, amigo que bueno que te encuentro, tengo algo que decir

-¿Que pasa?- dijo X

-Bueno yo- decía Axl pero fue interrumpido porque unas niñas que estaban montadas en un scooter se estrellaron creca a ellos. Los dos fueron rapidamente a ver si estaban heridas, sorprendentente el único herido fue el scooter que termino hecho trizas.

-Muy bien cruseiders, tal vez la velocidad no sea nuestro talento especial- dijo una niña de pelo turquesa de piel naranja

-Opino lo mismo- dijo una niña de pelo rojo y piel amarilla

-Amigas, ayudenme por favor- dijo Sweetie belle con el casco atorado en la cabeza. Zero llego y le ayudo a sacarselo

-Gracias- dijo Sweetie bell y fue a reunirse con sus amigas

-¿Porque iban a tanta velocidad?- dijo Axl observando el scooter destrozado

-Tratabamos de obtener nuestras cuite marks- dijo la niña de pelo turquesa

-¿Cuite marks? - dijeron los hunters confundidos

-Son marcas que indican nuestro talento especial- dijo la niña naranja

-¡SWEETIE BELLE¡- escucharon un grito familiar. Rarity aparecio despeinada y cansada pues habia buscado a su hermana por todos lados

-H-hola hermana- dijo Sweetie belle sonriendo nerviosamente

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que no te alejes de mi, te busque muy preocupada- dijo Rarity molesta. Pero al ver a X rapidamente se alegro el cabello y sonrio.

-Hola X- dijo Rarity sonrojandose

-Hola Rarity ¿Que haces?- dijo X

-Llevare a mi hermana y a sus amigas a casa- dijo Rarity, Sweetie belle entristecio

-¿Y nuestra tarde de cuite mark crusaiders?- dijo Sweetie belle con tono triste

-Lo siento pero tengo que terminar un vestido muy importante, asi que la tarde de juegos se cancela- dijo Rarity firme. Las niñas se pusieron muy triste y soltaron una lagrima. X sintio lastima por ellas.

-Yo podria cuidarlas- dijo X

-¿En serio?- dijo Rarity asombrada. Las niñas de inmediato se alegraron

-¿En serio?- dijeron Axl y Zero, se iban a negar pero su amigo con la mirada les pidio ayuda y no podian negarse

-Esta bien- dijeron todos

-YAHOO, TARDE DE CUTIE MARKS DE LAS CUITE MARK CRUSIDERS HOY DIA- dijeron las niñas y se alejaron corriendo

-Espero que no les den problemas- dijo Rarity preocupada

-No lo creo- dijo X

-Gracias X no sabes cuanto me ayudas- dijo Rarity y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se alejo emocionada. X se agarro la mejilla, y sentia un monton de fuegos artificiales estallando de la felicidad en su corazon y sentia que volaba pero fue interrumpido por Zero que lo saco de su sueño.

-Oye enamorado, vamos a vigilar que esas niñas no se lastimen- dijo Zero

-Si si si vamos- dijo X saliendo de su sueño

Siguieron a las niñas hasta afuera de la escuela hasta un arbol donde se encontraba una casita de madera a la que subieron. Dentro habia un mapa de toda la ciudad, una mesa con sillas un pizarron y un perchero con tres capas con un simbolo azul y fondo dorado. Las niñas estaban viendo el mapa y notaron la presencia de los chico.

-Hola perdon no nos presentamos, me llamo Scootalo- dijo la niña de piel naranja

-Me llamo Applebloom- dijo la niña del lazo rojo

-Y yo Sweete belle- dijo la niña de piel blanca

-Y somos Las Cutie mark crusaiders- dijeron todas al unisono. Ellas parecian adorables y conmoviron a los hunters.

-¿Y para que es el mapa?- pregunto Zero con curiosidad

-Es para ver donde experimentaremos para obtener nuestras cutie marks- dijo Applebloom

Miraron el mapa y vieron que habia muchos lugares tachados donde obviamente habian fracasado.

-Muy bien chicas probemos la tirolesa - dijo Scootalo poniendose un casco y salieron afuera a probar una tirolesa, que estaba atada de un árbol y aun extremo de la casa.

-¿Estas segura de esto Scootalo? Jamas escuche que alguien se tirara en tirolesa alguna vez- dijo Sweetie belleza nerviosa poniéndose el equipo

-No lo harán, es demasiado peligroso- dijo X

-No seas ridículo, además Pinkie pie me dijo que es fabuloso- dijo Scootalo lanzándose con sus amigas por la tirolesa

Las niñas se deslizaban mientras X las miraba preocupado, sabia que no terminaría bien. De pronto la cuerda de la tirolesa se rompió y las niñas caían mientras gritaban del miedo, X reacciono rápidamente y activo su Falcón armor que le daba la habilidad de volar y se abalanzo contta las niñas, logrando salvarlas de romperse varios huesos. X aterrizo en el suelo, dejando a las niñas a salvo.

-Guau en serio son superheroes- dijo Scootalo atonita

-Gracias por salvarnos y perdonamos por no haberte escuchado- dijo Sweetie belle apenada

-No es nada, además le prometí a tu hermana que las cuidaria- dijo X volviendo a su forma normal. Sweetie belleza entendió rápidamente la situación.

-Lo sabia, te gusta mi hermana- dijo Sweetie belle mirando a X

Uuuuuuuhhhh dijeron las niñas

-Que... Que yo- dijo X ssonrojandose. Pero lsus amigos lo miraron burlonamwnte.

-Si si es cierto- dijo X apenado

-Tranquilo amigo, ambos harían una pareja- dijo Sweetie belle comprensiva

-¿Muy bien que tal si obtenemos cuite marks de peluqueras?- dijo Applebloom mirando maliciosamente a Zero. Zero las miro con miedo mientras sacaban peines y gel. X miro a Zero y este comprendio la mirada de su mejor amigo y dejo que las niñas hicieran de peluquetas con el.

En unos 10 minutos, las niñas habian hecho del largo cabello rubio de Zero una trenza larga atada con un moño al final. Sus amigos lo bieron y comenzaron a reirse mucho tanto que les comenzo a doler el estomago.

-Inmaduros- dijo Zero molesto deshaciendose la trenza por completo. En ese momento X recordo algo

-Axl, a proposito que nos querias decir- dijo X. Axl se sonrojo y dijo

-Bueno amigos, tengo que decir que yo- dijo Axl con las manos en los bolsillos. Los hunters escuchaban con atencion al igual que las niñas

-Yo tengo novia- dijo Axl. Sus amigos casi se caen de la imptesion y las niñas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Guau y ¿quien es?- dijo Scootalo

-Es Twilight- dijo Axl. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Guau ¿Desde cuando?- dijo X

-Desde hace un mes- dijo Axl

-Pues felicidades Axl- dijo Zero dandole una palmada en la espalda

-Precisamente de eso queria hablarles, ella me invito a conocer a su familia y no se que hacer- dijo Axl preocupado.

-No se como ayudarte Axl- dijo X

-Tampoco yo- dijo Zero

-Yo si, esperame un momento- dijo Scootalo entrando corriendo a la casa club. Ante de que los chicos se preguntaran el porque ella regreso con un pesado libro que le dio a Axl.

"Como actuar con una chica, manual para los idiotas" decia el titulo. Axl se ofendio por lo de "idiotas".

-Contiene toda la informacion sobre ese tema, es facil- dijo Scootalo

Habia una pagina sobre ese tema y decia:

-Lucir bien

-Se un caballero

-Ten buenos modales

-Agradales y no metas la pata

-No suena tan dificil, si puedo hacerlo- dijo Axl seguro de si

-Quedate con el libro seguro que les servira- dijo Sweetie belle mirando a X

-Gracias Scootalo- dijo Axl- a proposito debo buscar algo. Bajo del arbol y al cabo de 20 minutos regreso con el scooter roto totalmente reparado. Scootalo le alegro mucho y le dio un abrazo a Axl diciendo gracias sin parar.

-Esperen un momento tengo algo que darles- dijo Scootalo en trandi con sus amigas. Luego de una hora, regreso con sus amigas llevando unas capas rojas con un logo azul con la parte de abajo dorada.

-Ahora son miembros honorarios de las cuite mark crusaiders- dijo Scootalo

-Giau gracias niñas- dijo X observando su capa

-Gracias- dijo Zero

-Se me ve mas apuesto con esta capa- dijo Axl observandose en el espejo pero de pronto un huevo le cayo a la cara. Afuera habian una niña de piel rosa y cabello gris y branco, y otra niña de piel gris y cabello del mismo color y usaba lentes, ellas estaban tirando huevos contra la casa del atbol

-Oigan perdedoras cuite mark, ahi tiene su cuite mark de perdedoras- dijo burlonamente la niña de piel rosa

-Si, perdedoras- dijo la niña gris

-Oh no, son Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon ellas siempre nos molestan- dijo Sweete belle y entonces le cayo un huevo encima y comenzo a llorar. X se enfurecio y decidio asustarlas. Activo su macara de armadura, era temible con uma X grande de color roja que al iluminarse hacia un ruido como de un rugido aterrador. Salto y se puso frente a las niñas revoltosas y activo su buster, apuntandoles. Las niñas se atettorizaron y huyeron corriendo.

-Okay okay ya no molestarrmos pero no nos mates- dijo Diamond tiara huyendo asustada. Las niñas se asombraron y bajaron rapidamente alegres.

-Eso fue increible- dijo Scootalo con los ojos brillantes

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste por nosotras- dijo Applebloom

-Con razon le gustas a mi hermana- dijo Sweete belle pero despues se tapo la boca rapidamente. X sintio un estallido de felicidad en su corazon al escuchar esto.

Pero de repente escucharon una enorme explosion a lo lejos y vieron una de humo a lo lejis y varias cosas negras aterrizando ahi.

-Es en la Cristal prep- dijo Applebloom. Zero rapidamente se preocupo por Sugar coat y partio corriendo hacia alla, activando su armadura.

-Niñas voy a llevarlas a sus casas- dijo X activando su armadura

-Pero queremos ayudat- dijo Scootalo

-Lo sirnto pero es muy peligroso, entiendan por favor- dijo X activadi su Falcon armor y llevo volando a las niñas a sis casas

Mientras tanto Zero mienttas corria rapidamente pensaba

-Esperame Sugar pronto llegare-

En la Crystal prep, estaba siendo atacados por varios maverick que eran creado por un sujeto con una armadura negra con alas desiguales y con un cuerno de cabra y un de siervo en el casco. Vile aparecio de repente y se acerco a el

-Vaya aprendiste rapido a usar esa armadura Discord- dijo Vile. Discord se saco el casco y chasque los dedos y otro grupo de mavericks apatecio de la nada

-Que bueno que Sigma te construyo esa atmadura y que Tirek le dio la habilidad de hacer funcionar tus poderes al 100%- dijo Vile

-Vamonos- dijo Discord retirandose junto a Vile

Las estudiantes se encontraban aterradas, las shadowcolts estaban escondidas en un salon. De repente frente a las demas estudiantes aparecio lo que parecia ser un enorme elefante mecanico con una trompa por la que expulsaba fuego y magma

-Ja ja ja todos arrodillense ante mi BURIN NOUMANDER- dijo con una voz tiranica- Preparense para ser rostizafas

CONTINUARA

BUENO HASTA AQUI TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY, X CUIDO BIEN A LAS NIÑAS, TAL VEZ SEA UN BUEN PADRE XD XDXD ¿QUE ESTOY HABLANDO?. BUENO TENGO UNA PREGUNTA PARA TODOS ¿QUISIERAN SECUELA? LA RESPUESTAS DEJENLA EN LOS COMENTARIO Y TAL VEZ ME DEN SUGERENCIAS

HASTA LUEGO


	16. Chapter 16 BATALLA EN LA CRYSTAL PREP

CAPITULO 16 BATALLA EN LA CRYSTAL PREP

Zero corria desesperadamente para salvar a su amiga pero el cansancio le ganaba y no podia correr, ya habia recorrido 20km corriendo. En eses momento Axl aparecio en una moto y se eetuvo junto a el.

-Vamos sube, X llegara en dos minutos- dijo Axl

-Gracias amigo- dijo Zero subiendo a la moto y Axl condujo a gran velocidad hacia la Crystal prep llegando en 12 segundos. Zero vio que Axl no frenaba y entendio exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

-Excelente, es mejor atacarlos por sorpresa- dijo Zero sonriendo

-Agarrate bien,- dijo Axl acelerando y usando los propulsores de sus pies para mayor velocidad. Dentro de la escuela, un grupo de mechaniloides equipados con enormes tenazas y sus ojos brillaba un intenso color rojo, comenzo a rodear a una mujer joven de piel rosa y cabello blanco, purpura y rosa. Era Cadence o decana Cadence

Cadence estaba asustada y sabria que esos robots acabarian con su vida sin piedad en ese momento. Comenzo a llorar y se preparaba para ser descuartizada

-Adios Shining armor, amor mio- dijo llorando agachada y cerro los ojos. De repente la moto donde iban Axl y Zero atravezo la pared aplastando a los mavericks totatlmente. Axl bajo con sus pistolas y vigilo que no hubiera un maverick cerca. Se acerco a Cadence y la ayudo a pararse

-¿Esta bien señora?- dijo Axl examinandola

-Si, estoy bien gracias- dijo Cadence pero recordo que su cuñada le habia contado sobre un chico llamado Axl que era identico al chico que tenia al frente.

-¿Axl?- dijo Cadence reconociendolo. Axl se quedo confundido, esa mujer conocia su nombre pero el no la conocia ni mucho menos la habia visto.

-¿Como me conoce?- dijo Axl acercandose

-Me lo dijo tu novia Twilight- dijo Cadence sonriendo

-¿Twilght se lo dijo?- dijo Axl atonito

-Si, mucho gusto me llamo Cadence, soy la esposa del hermano de Twilight-. Soy tu cuñada- dijo Cadence extendiendo la mano. Axl estaba sorprendido y le dio la mano

-El gusto es mio señora Cadence- dijo Axl

-Llamame Cadence, ahora eres de la familia- dijo Cadence sonriendo

-Muy bien Cadence- dijo Axl sonriendo. Pero de repente unos maverick con ametralladoras en los brazos, comenzaron a aparecer y a acercarse

-Cadence, atras de mi- dijo Axl y comenzo a disparar a los mavericks logrando eliminar a la mayoria. De repente los pedazos de ellos se juntaron y formaron un maverick gigante con ametralladolas esn los hombros. Axl utilizo su A-trans, que le permitia tomar la aparencia y poderes de otros seres mediante una muestra de ADN. Axl se transformo en un inmenso robot con puños gigantescos que tomo carrera y se abalanzo contra el inmenso maverick y lo destrozo totalmente.

Cadence se quedo atonita al observar sus poderes fantasticos. Axl volvio a su forma notmal y se acerco a ella

-Cadence ¿Estas bien?- dijo Axl examinandola

-Si estoy bien. Guau tienes poderes increibles- dijo Cadence asombrada

Axl rapidamente removio los pedazos de la pared destruida revelando un agujero al exterior.

-Cadence,rapido sal de aqui. Yo me encargate de proteger a todos- dijo Axl llevandola al agujero

-Gtacias Axl, eres un gran chico y veo que Twilight escogio a un gran hombre- dijo Cadence saliendo de ahi. Axl corrio buscando a Zero, eliminando mavericks en su camino.

Burin noumander seguia acercandose a las alumnas y riendose malvadamente.

-Ja ahora las hare ceniza LLUVIA DE MAGMA- dijo invocando su poder y de su trompa comenzaron a salir chispas de magma que consumian todo en su camino. Pero de repente laa chispas se convirtieron en nieve en un instante.

-¡¿QUE?¡¿QUIEN SE ATREVE A ANULAR MI ATAQUE?¡- dijo Noumander furioso

X habia llegado y habia usado uno de sus poderes.

-VENTISCA FINAL- dijo X liberando un poderoso viento frio que neutralizaba la lluvia de magma.

-X, asi que nos volvemos a ver, insecto desprecoable. Pero esta vez no saldras con vida ni esas chicas, LLAMARARA ONDULANTE- dijo Noumander apuntando con su trompa a las chicas y salieron potentes llamas que se acercaban a gran velocicidad. Pero X rapidamente se puso frente a las chicas y su armadura se torno de color rosa oscuro

-CORAZA RODANTE- dijo X y un enorme campo protector sparecio protegiendolo a el y a las chicas.

-¡¿Pero que?¡ Nadie puede anular ese ataque- dijo Noumander furioso. Pero X rapidamente reacciono y le dio un puñete en el estomago, lanzandolo muy lejos y estrellandolo cantra la pared.

-Por si no lo sabias Noumander mi poder se incrementado todos estos años desde que te derrote- dijo X y rapidamente con un certero golpe logro cortar la trompa de Noumander para que no siga realizando ataques y cargo su buster al maximo.

-Dios mio, nunca crei ver tanto poder- dijo Noumander derrotado. X libero la carha de su buster destruyendo para siempre a Noumander.

-¿Estan bien?- dijo X acercandose a las chicas. Las chicas dieron un suspiro de amor hacia el, eso le dio a enterder de que estaban bien. X salio en busca de sus amigos.

Zero rapidamente llego a un salon donde se escuchaban gritos de terror, entre los que identifico el de Sugar Coat. Rapidamemte pulverizo la pared haciendola pedazos, dentro encontro a Sugar coat con sus amigas abrazadas del miedo. Pero al ver a Zero, Sugar coat se paro y le dio un abrazo de felicidad.

-Zero, que bueno que este aqui- dijo Sugar coat abrazandolo

-No es nada, yo siempre ayudo a mis amigos- dijo Zero devolviendole el abrazo. Pero rapidamente la quito del camino porque unos rayos laser de color verde llovian del cielo.

-Yo conozco ese ataque- dijo Zero mirando por todos lados. De repente una risa se escucho, sonaba como si un duende se estuviera riendo, pero se escucho una voz que parecia provenir de las paredes.

-Ja ja ja ja vaya vaya pero si es el chico rubio y su ejercito de porristas, pero que adorables se ven ja ja ja- dijo esa voz misteriosa y algo se movio en las parede- Zero a pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro ultimo encuentro y creo que es mi turno de destruirte. Entonces aparecion un robot en forma de camaleon, tenia una lengua mecanica que podia mover a su voluntad y de su cola habian espinas que brillaban en verde y de donde habrian salido los laser.

-Sting Chameleon- dijo Zero activando su cañon buster en su brazo derecho.

-Zero ¿Quien es?- dijo Sugar asustada

-Es un maverick muy peligroso, tu y tus amigas salgan de aqui. Axl esta afuera , quedense junto a el- dijo Zero apuntando su buster contra el camaleon maverick

-Zero yo quiero ayudar - dijo Sugar coat

-Sugar por favor no quiero que te hagan daño- dijo Zero mirandola. Sugar coat se emociono y le dio a Zero un beso en los labios. Zero se quedo petrificado mientra que sentia una enorme explosion de energia en su interior.

-Cuidate por favor- dijo Suagar coat y corrio a ayudar a sus amigas a buscar refugio. Zero rapidamente se puso en guardia pero Chameleon habia desaparecico pero escuchaba su risa malevola. Habia usado su sistema de camuflaje o Cripsis

-Ja ja ja tu novia te distrajo. Ahota pagaras muy caro el haberme destruido- dijo Chameleon dirigiendo su cola para golpear a Zero en la cara pero Zero le agarro de la cola y lo lanzo contra la pared, destruyendole el sistema de camuflaje.

-Agh no puede ser. Se supone que soy invencible- dijo Chameleon adolorido

-Ya basta no dejare sigas haciendo sufrit a la gente- dijo Zero y comenzo a cargar su buster al maximo y luego solto la energia poniendo fin al malvado Sting Chameleon.

Zero se recosto en una pared, sentia una enorme felicidad que no habia sentido nunca al probar los dulces labios de Sugar coat. Sonrio y fue a buscarla.

Mientras tanto X se encontaba batallado contra un enorme maverick en forma de Mandril y que era bastante fuerte y pesado, despedia inmensas bolas de electricidad con sus puños y lo acompañaba otro maverick en foa de pinguino que era pequeñi pero despedia poderosas tormentas de hielo del artico.

-Spark mandrill y Chill penguin sus dias de terror han terminado- dijo X activando su buster

-Pero ni si quiera paso un dia- dijo Spark mandrill riendo. Chill penguin se dio una palmada eñ la cara

-Vaya hasta aqui eres un idiota- dijo Chill penguin tratando de tener paciencia

-¡Ya basta¡ Es hora de aniqui..¡DE DARLE CHICHARRON¡- dijo Spark Mandrill abalanzandose contra X pero el rapimadente se quito del medio y entonces Chill penguin se lanzo contra X deslizandose a una velocidad incrieble pero X salto y uso a Chill penguin como deslizador y lo dirigio hasta donde Spark Mandrill se habia estrellado y al ultimo momento X salto y dejo que Chill penguin se estrellara contra Spark mandrill , ambos gritando del horror chocaron y explotaron en miles de pedazos.

-Esos viejos trucos, no funcionaran conmigo- dijo X y fue a buscar a sus amigos.

Los tres hunters se reunieron en el pasillo central, ya habian destruido a los mavericks restantes. Axl se habia encargado de rescatar a todos los alumnos, todos aplaudian y los viroteaban, muchas de las chicas suspitaban encantadoramente hacia ellos. En eso Burin Noumander salio de los escombros muy malherido y corrio pata embestit a todos. Pero un disparo lo destruyo haciendolo explotar, lis huntets miraron de dinde provenia ese dispati y entre el humo aparecio Cadence con una de las pistolas de Axl.

-Vaya Axl debes enseñarme a manejar una de esta. Son fantasticas- dijo Cadence sonriendo

Los hunters miraron a Axl y este simplemente sonrio nerviosamente. Axl decidio usar su vision de rayos X para ver si su cuñada tendria algun hueso roto, no tenia algun hueso roto pero descubrio algo mas.

-Cadence estas- decia Axl pero Cadence le hizo señas de que se calle a lo cual obedecio.

De repente un auto se detuvo frente a la escuela y de el bajo corrriendo un hombre de piel blanca y pelo azul que entro en la escula. Cadence lo recibio con un abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Cadence, gracias a dios estas bien- dijo el chico

-No te preocupes Shining armor siempre estate bien. Estos chicos nos salvaron a todos-dijo Cadence señalando a los hunters

-Gracias por salvar a mi esposa- dijo Shining armor

-No hay problema- dijo X

Ambos se retiraron pero Axl se quedo pensando y todo concluia. Shining armor era su cuñado. Eso hizo que se sintieta mas nervioso.

Zero vio que Sugar coat se retiraba con su mochila en la espalda.

-Hola Sugar coat- dijo Zero acercandose

-Hola Zero- dijo Sugar coat sonrojandose pero penso que se habria molestado por lo del beso

-Perdoname por lo del beso es que nadie habia sido tan lindo conmigo- dijo Sugar con la cabeza baja pero Zero le levanto la cara y le dio un beso largo.

X observaba la escena y sonrio pensando

"AHORA SOLO FALTO YO" y penso en Rarity

CONTINUARA...

BUENO HASTA AQUI TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ZERO YA TIENE PAREJA XD XD. BUENO DEJENME SUS SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS. A PROPOSITO

¿QUE TENDRA CADENCE? PRONTO SE RESOLVERA, SI QUIERAN HAGAN DIBUJOS EN DEVIANART SI QUIEREN.

HASTA LUEGO


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17 RECUERDOS,AMORES Y DECEPCIONES

Zero y Sugar coat se retiraron del lugar agarrados de la mano y se dirigian a la casa de Sugar Coat, cuando llegaron se despidieron. Sugar coat entro a su casa feliz y encontro a su madre esperandola

\- Vaya hija ¿Cuando conocere a mi yerno? -dijo su mama con tono burlon

-¡Mama¡- dijo Sugar sonrojada

-No me mientas ya me entere de lo sucedido, una tus amigas me lo dijo- dijo su mama. Sugar coat se sonrojo mucho.

-Ay hija que bien, que tengas a alguien especial. Desde que tu padre murio, tu eres mi mas grande tesoro- dijo su mama abrazandola. Sugar solto una lagra al recordar a su padre Albert, recordo cuando siempre todos los domingos iban por un helado, no importaba el clima sea cual fuera, recordo que su padre siempre alegrana su dia hasta que el cancaer lo ataco y cada dia perdia fuerza pero siempre la hacia feliz a ella y a su madre. Recordaba sus ultimas palabras

-"Hija nunca olvides de ser feliz y algun dia encontraras a ese alguien especial en tu vida"

Suagr coat subio a su cuarto, se lavo los dientes, se puso su pijama y hizo algo que no habia hecho en mucho tiempo.

Salto de felicidad en su cama con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se acerco a su tocador y agarro una foto de su padre y ella de niña.

-Gracias papa, gracias por mandar a Zero a mi vida- dijo soltando una lagrima y le dio un beso a la fotografia. Se acosto a dormir y despues de años volvia a dormir con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Zero llego a su casa y se puso a contemplar el cielo estrellado de la noche desde la ventana. Pensaba en las cosas de ese dia pensaba en los mavericks pero mas pensaba en Sugar coat. Solto una lagrima al recordar a Iris, la unica chica que derritio su corazon de hielo, recordaba su hermoso rostro y cuando se dieron su primer beso antes del conflicto con la Repliforce, el escuadron al que ella pertenecia, se distanciaron y fue cuando Zero combatio contra su hermano Coronel y lo derroto matandolo. Iris presa de la furia, agarro un pedazo de la energia oscura de su hermano y la absorvio, dandole un potente armadura. Zero lucho contra ella y logro destruir el nucleo pero este daño a Iris mortalmente. Ella murio en sus brazos y durante años no pudo perdonarse. Aunque se habia vuelto mas flexible, y penso si sus amigos yendrian razon con lo de dejar el pasado y vivir el presente. Se dispuso a dormir.

Tuvo un por primera vez en que tenia un sueño feliz, en donde estaba bailando con Sugar coat.

Al dia siguiente Axl se dispuso a leer el libro que Scootalo le habia obsequiado, contenia temas que le podria ayudar el dia martes. Aun asi estaba muy nervioso, habia visto a su cuñado y eso le dio nervios de no agradarle. Recordo cuando se convirtio en Maverick por unos momentos. Cuando Lumine le inserto una semilla suya en el doblegando su voluntad y haciendolo su esclavo pero gracias a sus amigos regreso a la normalidad. Temia que Sigma reviviera mas mavericks y que lastimaran a su amada novia.

El lunes Zero se dirijia hacia el refugio de mascotas para ayudar a Fluttershy a buscar a Discord ya que habia desaparecido y no lo veia desde hacia dias. Zero la acompaño para buscarlo gabian puesto anuncios y buscaron en su casa pero el no aparecia.

Fluttershy se sento en la acera y comenzo a llorat

-Tranquila Fluttershy, el apareceta pronto- dijo Zero consolandola

-Es que el ha sido mi amigo desde la infancia y creo que me gusta- dijo Fluttershy cabizbaja

-Tranquila se que le tal vez sienta lo mismo por ti- dijo Zero. Fluttershy se sonrojo con solo pensarlo y sonrio

-Gracias Zero eres un buen amigo- dijo Fluttershy recobrando el animo

Desde lejos Discord observo la escena y sintio su corazon haciendose trizas, rapidamente volo lejos mientras lloraba amargamente hasta llegar a un bosque donde golpeaba el suelo con furia

-Zero lo pagaras caro- dijo Discord con furia

Mientras tanto Zero se retiraba pues tendria una cita con Sugar coat en una hora. Zero fue por Sugar coat a su casa y fue recibido por su madre

-Hola ¿buscas a mi hija? Ella se esta alistando- dijo su madre

-Ok la esperare- dijo Zero. La señora entro y Zero la escucho conversat con su hija

-Ay hija que buen gusto tienes- dijo su mama emocionada

-¡Mama¡- dijo Sugar sonrojada y saliendo afuera.

-Hola Zero, perdon por tardarme- dijo Sugar coat saliendo. Su vestuario era una camiseta amarilla y unos pantalones ajustados azules.

-No importa- dijo Zero dandole un beso

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?- dijo Zeto

-Si-dijo Sugat coat muy sonrojada. Ambos se alejaron abrazados y sienfo observados por la mama de Sugar que se sentia feliz por su hija.

Ambos pidieron un helado de fresa y se dirigieron juntos a un parque cercano abrazados. Rainbow dash se encontraba en el mismo patque practicando futboll, mientras lo hacia pensaba en Zero, le gustaba mucho. En eso observo que dos personas se acercaban, sintio curiosidad y se acerco a observarlas de cerca, escondiense entre los arbustos.

Mientras tanto Zero y Sugar se sentaron cerca, ambos se miraron muy sonrojados.

-Sugar- dijo Zero muy sonrojado

-¿Si?- dijo Sugar muy sonrojada

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Zero. Sugar se sonrojo mucho y finalmente le dio un gran abrazo a Zero

-Si, si quiero- dijo emocionada. Ambos se miraton y se dieron un beso muy largo.

Rainbow dash habia observado la escena y sintio un profundo dolor en su pecho y las comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Agarro su balon de futboll y se alejo llorando de ahi, llego a su casa y agarro a su tortuga mascota Tanke y la abrazi llorando. Su corazon se habia hecho trizas y lo unico que queria hacer era estar sola.

Mientras tanto Axl se decia en su mente

"mañana es el gran dia"

CONTINUARA...

BUENO HASTA AQUI TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY, PERDON POR LO CORTO DEL CAPITULO, AHORA ESCRIBO POR CELULAR Y ESO ES MUY DIFICIL. PERDON POR LO DEL CORAZON ROTO DE RAINBOW PERO QUERIA AGREGAR ALGO DE DRAMA. EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LA BATALLA MAS EMOCIONANTE DE TODAS

AXL VS SHINING ARMOR XD XD XD

HASTA LUEGO


	18. Chapter 18 Axl vs Shining armor

CAPITULO 18 AXL VS SHINING ARMOR

Finalmente llego el dia martes, el dia tan esperado, Axl estaba nervioso, se ducho, se lavo 3 veces los dientes y compro un ramo de flores moradas. Se acerco a sus amigos y se desplomo en una silla preso de los nervios

-Chicos por favor ayudenme, ¿y si meto la pata y no les agrado?

-Tranquilo Axl no pasara nada- dijo X dandole una palmada en la espalda

-¿Podrian quedarse cerca?- dijo Axl nervioso

-Yo no puedo, Sugar me presentara a su madre y a su hermano en la tarde- dijo Zero leyendo un periodico

-¿Y tu X?- dijo Axl. X miro al suelo y solto la sopa

-Yo ayudare a Rarity en su boutique - dijo X apenado

-Ay no quiero meter la pata- dijo Axl desesperado pero recordo a Twilight y eso le dio fuerza de voluntad. Se puso una camiseta verde, unos pantalones azules y zapatillas azul marino y una gorra de color rojo

Siguio la direccion que su novia le habia mandado por correo y llego hasta una casa de color blanco con techo azul, donde encontro a Twilight sentada esperandolo y ambos sonrieron al verse, se acercaron y se dieron un beso como saludo.

-Hola Axl ¡Que bueno que hayas venido¡- dijo Twilight feliz

-No me lo habria perdido para nada, mi princesa- dijo Axl dandole el ramo de flores moradas

Twilight se sonrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Ven mi familia esta en el jardin- diji Twilight tomandolo de la mano y guiandolo al jardin. En el jardin, habian una mujer de piel blanca y pelo blanco con una raya morada en el centro, ella se parecia mucho a Twilight.

-¡Mama¡- dijo Twilight llamando su atencion

-Twilight- dijo la señora corriendo abrazar a su hija a Axl le parecio tierno

-Mama, el es Axl- dijo Twilight presentandolo

-Mucho gusto señora Velvet- dijo Axl extendiendo la mano

-Tu debes ser Axl, mucho gusto, soy la madre de Twilight, se ve que eres un gran tipo- dijo la señora Velvet estrechando la mano de Axl.

Despues vino un hombre de piel azul y cabello del mismo color pero mas oscuro, Twilight le dio un gran abrazo,obviamente el era su padre.

-Papa, el es Axl- dijo Twilight presentadolo

-Mucho gusto, señor- dijo Axl extendiendo la mano

-El gusto es mio, se ve eres un gran chico. Twilight nos hablo mucho de ti- dijo Night Light estrechando la mano de Axl. Twilight se sentia feliz, sus padres habian aceptado a su novio.

De repente Shining armor y Cadence llegaron en su auto y se dirigieron al jardin trasero, Twilight salio a recibirlos.

-¡Twily¡- dijo Shining Armor abrazando a su hermana

-¡Shiny¡- dijo Twilight abrazando a su hermano

Twilght tambien abrazo a su cuñada, quien habia sido su mas grande amiga en la infancia.

-Rayos de sol al despertar, choca las manos y luego a saludar- dijeron las dos. Axl vio que hacian ciertos movimientos y dedujo que esto seria un saludo especial. Twilight tomo a Axl de la mano y lo dirigio hacia ello

-Hermano, el es Axl- dijo Twilight presentandolo

-Hola ¿eres amigo de mi hermana?- dijo Shining

Twilight se sonrojo y abrazo a Axl

-El es mi novio- dijo Twilight sonriendole a Axl

Shining casi se cae de la impresion

¿NOVIO? ESTO NO PUEDE SER- pensaba

-Mucho gusto- dijo Axl extendiendo la mano. Pero Shining armor lo miro y paso de lado

-Es algo celoso- dijo Cadence sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Twilight ven un momento- dijo Shining hacirndole señas. Twilight siguio a su hermano y este la miro molesta

-¿Porque no me dijiste que tenias novio?- dijo Shiny molesto

-Sabia que estarias asi- dijo Twilight

-Como no lo voy a estar, si soy tu hermano y no me dices cosas importantes como estas- dijo Shining calmandose

-Oye yo ya tengo 16 años ya soy mayor y ya puedo hacer lo que quiera, no me puedes prohibir salir con alguien, solo pueden hacerlo nuestros padres- dijo Twilight firme y fue con Axl.

Shining se asombro por las palabras de su hermana y apreto los puños con furia mientras veia a su hermana besando a Axl.

Cuando sirvieron la comida, Shining apretaba con ira su vaso de plastico. Axl conto unos chistes que hicieron reir a todos menos a Shining que ya habia arrugado tres vasos de plasticos.

-Eres muy gracioso, Axl- dijo la señora Velvet

-Hija se ve que buenos gustos- dijo el señor Night light en tono burlon. Axl y Twilight se sonrojaron.

-UN BRINDIS POR AXL- dijo Cadence levantando su vaso y todos, menos Shiny, levantaron su vaso. Shining miro molesto a Cadence y ella lo noto

-Ya no te esponjes- dijo un poco molesta, en voz baja.

-Quiero hacer un brindis- dijo Axl levantando su brazo- por la novia mas linda del mundo

Twilight se sonrojo y ambos se dieron un beso. Todos miraron la escena con ternura pero Shining apreto los puños con ira.

-Eres un chico Axl, el ideal para mi hija- dijo la señora Velvet feliz

-Bienvenido a la familia Axl- dijo el padre de Twilight estrechandole la mano a Axl. Shining armor no soporto y estallo de ira

-SUFICIENTE- grito y se abalanzo contra Axl

-HERMANO- dijo Twilight molesta

-SHINING ARMOR- dijo Cadence molesta intentando detenerlo

-Hijo ya basta- dijeron sus padres molestos

-Tal vez hayas engañado a mi familia pero a mi no me engañas- dijo Shining armor molesto

-Tranquilo amigo- dijo Axl intentando calmarlo

-No me llames amigo, payaso. Alejate de mi hermana- dijo Shining armor acercandose

-Oye eso no es amable- dijo Axl molestandose y poniendose en guardia

-Alejate de ella- dijo Shining armor levantando su puño

-Yo la amo- dijo Axl furioso

-Alejate de mi hermana o te partire la cara- dijo Shining armor cerca de el

-Eso lo veremos - dijo Axl acercandose. Justo cuando ambos se iban a atacar, una enorme bola de fuego se estrello en el jardin.

-Hola Axl- dijo una voz chillona. Todos levantaron la vista y vieron alo que parecia ser un robot humanoide con forma de un ave que estaba envuelto en llamas y que flotaba en el aire.

-Burn rooster- dijo Axl reconociendolo

-Es bueno volver a verte, viego amigo- dijo el maverick descendiendo

-¿Que quieres?- dijo Axl poniendose en guardia

-Destuirte a ti y a tu querida novia. Mi poder aumento desde la ultoma vez que nos vimos- dijo el maverick convirtiedo sus patas en garras terribles

-Antes de tocarla a ellao a su familia, tendras que pasar sobre mi cadaver- dijo Axl activando su armadura y apuntandole con sus pistolas

-Que asi sea- dijo y lanzo una bola de fuego contra Shining armor. Pero Axl reacciono rapidamente y lo embistio para que no fuera herido

-Agradecemelo despues- dijo Axl disparando contra su enemigo. Burn rooster recibio uno en el horbro dejandole inutilizable el brazo, el rapidamente se enojo y de su boca expulso un torbellino de fuego en direccion a la familia pero Axl resistio el ataque con sus brazos

-Proteganse- dijo Axl y todos buscaron refugio. Twilight y sus padres voltearon la mesa, escondiendose ahi. Shining armor y Cadence se escondieron detras de unos arbustos. Burn rooster se acerco y le dio un puñetazo a Axl, lanzandolo lejos y aterrizo cerca a Shining armor.

El maverick se acercaba mas a Twilight y a sus padres, mientra preparaba su pico para una crga maxima.

Axl pudo ver que su punto debil era el interior del pico y rapidamente se dirigio a Shining armor

-Shining necesito tu ayuda- dijo Axl

-No lo hare, quien sabe si es tu amigo- dijo Shining alejandose

-DEJA ESOS CELOS ENFERMIZOS Y AYUDALO- dijo Cadence enojada

-¿Por que me odias?- dijo Axl molesto

-Porque no quiero perder a mi hermana- dijo Axl

-Se lo que sientes- dijo Axl

-¿Lo sabes?- dijo Shining confundido

-Si, yo tuve una hermana- dijo Axl- veras ...

FLASHBACK DE AXL

Mi padre se llamaba Mikklad Cossack, era un cientifico ruso, yo era su hijo menor y tenia una hija mayor de 19 años llamada Kalinka. Yo tenia 4 años, mi hermana me cuidaba y me llevaba a jugae con la nieve y cada vez al dormir me leia varios cuentos de fantasia. Todo feliz en mi vida hasta que ocurrio una tragedia. Uno de los cientificos rivales hizo explotar el castillo, yo y mi hermana sobrevivimos y huimos, estubimos perdididos por varias semanas. Mi hermana para no congelarme, me abrazaba con toda su fuerza y un dia ella no desperto. No se cuato tiempo estuve junto a su cuerpo, hasta que mis pequeños musculos dejaban de funcionar y me quede practicamente paraplejico hasta que el amigo de mi padre, el Dr Light mw encontro. Como solo mi cerebro seguia vivo, el doctor construyo un cuerpo robotico con poderes grandiosos y lo traslado ahi para que pudiera seguir viviendo, pero como olvidaria todo me encerro en capsula para aprender etica y moral y no fuera amenaza. Yo soy de otro mundo y por un cambio fidico me volvi totalmente humano. Pero mis memorias las recupere hace pocos años y no fue facil aceptarlo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Axl termino de hablar y vio que la pateja estaba llorando

-Tranquilo, eres un buen hermano pero ahora necesito tu ayuda para salvar a mi novia, tu hermana- dijo Axl extendiendo la mano- ¿Confias en mi?

Shining no dudo y le estrecho la mano

-Si confio en ti- dijo firme

-Bien, ahora distraelo hasta que te lanze fuego del pico, yo me encargare del resto- dijo Axl y Shiny asintio con la cabeza

Burn rooster se acercaba a Twilight y a sus padres en forma amenazante, pero una piedra lo golpeo, volteo y era Shining haciendole muecas, haciendolo enfurecer. Se elevo y cargaba fuego con su pico para matarlo, pero Axl aparecio y le disparo al centro del pico. Burn rooster hizo corto-circuito y exploto. Cadence salio corriendo a ayudar a Twilight pero una bola de fuego perdida se dirigia a ellas, Axl se dirigio a ellas y uso su cuerpo para protegerlas, y la bola lo impacto a el.

-Axl- grito Twilight desesperada y corrio hacia el. Axl se levanto y Twilight lo abrazo llorando

-Crei que te habia perdido- dijo Twilight llorando

-Nunca lo haras pase lo que pase yo siempre estare contigo, mi princesa- dijo Axl abrazandola. Twilight se sonrojo y le dio un largo y romantico beso.

-Tu regalo me protegio- dijo Axl sacando un obsequio quemado y arrugado de su armadura

Twilight lo abrio y era una pulsera morada con un corazon rosa en el centro, que solo tenia una mancha de ceniza a un lado. Twilight se sonrojo mas y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Axl.

-Gracias, es lo mas lindo que alguien haya hecho por mi- dijo Twilight llorando de alegria

-Tu eres lo mas grande y lindo que que me haya pasado en la vida Twilight- dijo Axl. Ambos se miraron y se dieron un largo y romantico beso

Shining armor se paro frente a ellos y dijo

-Axl, biemvenido a la familia- dijo estrechando la mano con la de Axl

-Es un placer cuñado- dijo Axl y todos aplaudieron

-Shiny querido hay algo que debo decirte- dijo Cadence tomando la palabra

-¿Que es mi amor? -dijo Shining

-Una nueva vida viene en camino- dijo Cadence

-Te refieres a uno de esos monstruos- dijo Shining preocupado

-No tontito, no es eso- dijo Cadence riendo. Todos se miraron confudidos

-Cadence tiene razon, ella tiene un bebe que esta creciendi en su interior- dijo Axl explicandoles

Shining sentia su corazon saltar de alegria y corrio a abrazar a sus esposa

-Se suponia que era sorpresa- dijo Cadence mirando algo molesta a Axl

-Ups- dijo Axl sonriendo nerviosamente. Sus padres lloraban de la alegria.

-Voy a ser tia- dijo Twilight saltando de la alegria

-Tal vez ustedes tambien me den un sobrino- dijo Shining bromeando. Twilight y Axl se sonrojaron mucho

-Solo era una broma- dijo Shining riendo. Todos fueron a seguir disfutando de la parrillada

-Aunque no seria mala idea- penso Twilight y rio por su pensamiento

CONTINUARA...

BUENO AQUI TERMINO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, EN EL SIGUIENTE CONOCEREMOS COMO ZERO CONOCIO A SU SUEGRA

HASTA LUEGO


	19. Chapter 19 Valor y un nefasto incidente

Capitulo 19 Valor y un nefasto incidente

Axl regreso a casa, mas feliz que nunca pues le habia caido bien a la familia de su hermosa novia. Llego a su casa y encontro a Zero sentado afuera. Al verlo llegar Zero se le acerco

-Axl ¿Que tal te fue?

-Mejor que nunca, barbie- dijo Axl feliz. Zero se ofendio un poco pero se sentia feliz por el.

-Felicidades Axl- dijo Zero dandole un golpe amistoso

-¿Y como te fue a ti?- dijo Axl sobandose el hombro

-Bueno yo...

FLASHBACK

Zero llego a la casa de su novia con un ramo de flores para ella, de repente una señora parecida a su novia le abrio la puerta y se alegro de verlo

-Hola Zero- dijo Sugar saliendo a recibirlo, se dieron un abrazo seguido de un beso. Ambos pasaron, dentro habia un niño de piel azul y cabello gris que estaba jugando con unos juguetes.

-¿El es tu novio, hermana?- dijo el niño en tono burlon

-Si ¿Por que? - dijo Sugar confundida

-Tienes buen gusto- dijo el niño riendo. Sugar se sonrojo mucho y enfuerecio

-Junior, no molestes a tu hermana- dijo su madre jalandole las orejas y Sugar se dirigio hacia Zero

-Bien, es la hora de almozar, ven Zero- dijo Sugar guiandolo al comedor

Mientras almorzaban, la madre de su novia estaba muy entusiarmada en conocerlo a el

-Dime ¿como conociste a mi hija?- dijo la señora Honey moon

-En Canterlot high- dijo Zero

-¿Eres de ahi?- dijo la señora honey

-Si- dijo Zero

-Que bueno, eso explica por que eres educado- dijo la señora Honey

-¿Quienes son tus padres?-dijo la señora

Zero entristecio y bajo la cabeza

-Nunca conoci a mi madre pero mi padre, fue muy malo y me aleje de el- dijo Zero con la cabeza baja

-Lo lamento- dijo la señora triste

-Bueno no importa, conoci a Sugar y mi vida se ha vuelto mejor- dijo Zero mirando a Sugar. Sugat enrojecio y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Su madre vio esto con ternura y se alegro de que su hija haya encontrado a alguien como Zero

-Vaya Zero, eres un buen chico- dijo la señora honey estrechando su mano

-Gracia señora- dijo Zero. Despues se despidio de ella y de su amada novia no sin antes hablar con ella

-Sugar ¿Quisiras ir al baile conmigo?- dijo Zero

-Si, pero es solo para los de tu escuela- dijo Sugar apenada

-Yo ya hable con la directora Celestia y si puedes ir- dijo Zero

-Ok ire- dijo Sugar

-Vendre por ti el viernes a las 7 pm- dijo Zero

Ambos se despidieron con un beso, mientras se alejaban Zero pensaba otra vez en su triste pasado

Recordo cuando fue creado y su verdadero ser, el cual era destruir a los rivales de su creador y conquistar el mundo, que su creador creo el virus Maverock y lo puso dentro de el para hacerlo totalmente invulnerable. Sigma lo encontro tiempo despues y despues de una intensa batalla Sigma logro vencerlo pero Zero ya le habia contagiado el virus, lo que causo que Sigma se volviera un villano y diera origen a los mavericks. Se sentia tan culpable de albergar el virus en su cuerpo.

Pero ahora en ese mundo, el virus se borro totalmente de el y eso le provocaba una gran alegria.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Guau tambien te fue bien entonces- dijo Axl

-Si amigo- dijo Zero. Entoces X llego y se les acerco

-Hola amigo ¿como les fue?- dijo X

-Nos fue bien ¿Como te fue con Rarity?- dijo Zero

-Bien- dijo X

-¿Y ya se dieron sus besitos?- dijo Axl en tono burlon

-No, todavia no- dijo X sonrojado

-¿Que esperas?- dijo Axl- se ve que le gustas un monton

-Necesito el momento adecuado- dijo X

-El baile pues- dijo Axl

-Tienes razon, gracias Axl- dijo X

-Espera hay algo que debo darles- dijo Zero entrando y saco una gran caja y de ella saco unos trajes elegantes

-¿De donde los sacaste?- dijo Axl observando el suyo

-Los compre para el baile- dijo Zero

Los tres se probaron los trajes y les quedaban perfectos. El de X era un traje azul claro con una corbata roja, el de Axl era un traje color azul marino y el de Zero era uno de color rojo con una corbata negra.

Mientras tanto en su templo, Tirek absorvia lo ultimo de energia que necesitaba para consumar su venganza contra canterlot high. Sigma habia recibido algo de la magia de Tirek y recupero su forma robotica y su habilidad de desmaterializarse en forma de virus.

-Pronto me vengare de celestia y sparkle por encerrerarme aqui- dijo Tirek sintendo su poder

-Pronto nos apoderaremos de este mundi- dijo Sigma

-Yo destruir lo hare sufrir antes- dijo Vile alistando su cañon

-Zero pteparate- dijo High max

Discord estaba sentado en un rincon, pensaba en el ataque que sus amigos planeaban. Le preocupaba que hirieran a Fluttershy pues aun la amaba, pero recordo a Fluttershy con Zero y eso le provoco furia y estaba decidido a eliminarlo y recuperar a Fluttershy.

Sigma sonreia en secreto, todo iba de acuerdo a su plan y observo a Tirek de ser un anciano esqueletico habia pasado a ser un terrible ser con inmensos musculos y unos cuernos en la cabaza con el aparato que le habia construido para obtener mas poder.

-Preparense humanos para su exterminio- dijo Sigma

A la mañana siguiente, en Canterlot High, X buscaba a Rarity para pedirle definitivamente que sea su pareja en el baile

-Llamare una ambulancia por si te desmayas o te da un infarto- dijo Axl

-Axl callate, lo pondras nervioso- dijo Zero dandole un golpe en el brazo

Axl adolorido, vigilo el pasillo en donde estaria Rarity hasta que la encontro

-Objetivo localizado- dijo Axl. X se puso nervioso pero tomo fuerza y se diriga hacia ell. Pero Maud pie estaba de nuevo frente a el, X se puso nervioso y algo asustado

-Hola Maud ¿Que quieres?- dijo X nervioso. Pero ella no respondio y comenzo a acercarse lentamente a el, X retrocedia asustado

-Eres azul como un pigmento de roca, eres duro como roca, este poema de roca es para ti- dijo Maud y le dio un beso a X. X trato de zafarse pero la chica era realmente fuerte y lo sostenia con fuerza.

Axl y Zero se les cayo la mandibula como palanca mecanica y no se dieron cuenta de que Rarity se acercaba al lugar

-Hola chicos ¿Han visto a X?- dijo Rarity llegando pero lo que vio la dejo sin alma. Vio al chico de sus sueños besando a otra chica, sintio su corazon haciendose trizas y comenzo a llorar y se fue corriendo de ahi con las manos en el rostro envuelto en lagrimas.

X logro zafarse de Maud y trato de detener a Rarity pero era demasiado tarde. Enfurecido se dirigio a Maud pero sus amigos lo detuvieron y se lo llevaron para que se calmara.

Maud seguia parada y comenzaron a salirle lagrimas por los ojos, saco a Boulder de su bolsillo y lo acaricio

-Oh Boulder que he hecho- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

CONTINUARA ...

BUENO AQUI TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY, LAS COSAS SE PONDRAN MAS EMOCIONANTES EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. PREGUNTA

¿CUAL ES SU PAREJA FAVORITA DE ESTA HISTORIA?

LA RESPUESTA DEKENLA EN LOS COMENTARIOS, QUE NO SEAN OFENSIVOS POR FAVOR

AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A CONIKIBLASU-FAN YA QUE DE UNO SE DU DIBUJOS EN DEVIAN ART ESTA BASADA UNA ESCENA DE ESTE CAPITULO. GRACIAS Y SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIA INCREIBLES

HASTA LUEGO.


	20. Chapter 20 Baile

Capitulo 20 Baile

Llego el dia Viernes, Zero y Axl se alistaban para el baile. X estaba deprimido por haber perdido a la chica de sus sueños

-Vamos amigo, aunque sea solo acompañanos- dijo Zeeo

-Ok amigo- dijo X sin animo- Adelantense mientras yo me alisto

-Ok- dijeron los dos, partiendo a recoger a sus novias. X estaba deprimido y lentamente se alistaba mientra recordaba con furia como Maud habua arruinado todo.

Mientras tanto, Axl llego a la casa de Twilight y toco la puerta. De repente salio Twilight con su vestido.

Era azul marino sin mangas con estrellas en la base y un peinado con cola de caballo con un broche de luna que brillaba con la luz de la misma. Axl se quedo mirandola enbobadamente y banbeando un poco, Twilight noto esto y se sonrojo mucho

-Estas hermosisima- dijo Axl sin dejar de babear

-Gracias, tu tambien estas elegante- dijo Twilight sonrojada. Axl se limpio la baba con un pañuelo y ambos se dieron un beso cargado de pasion antes de dirigirse al baile.

Zero llego a la casa de Sugar y toco la puerta y despues de unos 5 minutos, salio ella.

Sugar tenia puesto un vestido corto color turquesa sin mangas con brillos en la base y con zapatos de taco color azul, con el pelo suelto.

-Te ves fantastico- dijo Sugar observandolo

-Tu aun mas- dijo Zero un poco embobado observandola

Ambos se dieron un beso y se dirigieron al baile

Mientras tanto Rarity estaba deprimida y fue al baile con Blueblood, el chico mas guapo de la escuela, el sobrino de Celestia, se le conocia mas por ser caprichoso y mimado pero Rarity pensaba que su lado noble saldria mas tarde.

X llego y se sento en una silla y vio a Rarity con un vestido corto celeste y botas blancas, se veia muy hermosa pero la vio con otro tipo y eso provoco que se enfureciera y deprimiera mas.

Llegaron sus amigos con sus respectivas parejas, y comenzo la primera cancion, Axl salio a bailar con Twilight, ambos bailaban romanticamente y aunque Twilight no sabia bailar muy bien, Axl la ayudo a bailar perfecto.

-Gracias Twilight- dijo Axl

-¿Por que?- dijo Twilight

-Por haber llegado a mi vida- dijo Axl. Twilight se sonrojo mucho y le dio un sorpresivo y largo beso, Axl tambien la besaba y la abrazaba agarradola de la cintura. Todos miraron la escena con ternura.

Sugar intentaba sacar a Zero a bailar pero este se resistia con fuerza

-Vamos Zero, vamos a bailar- dijo Sugar jalandole del brazo

-Pero si ya te dije que no se bailar- dijo Zero resistiendose

-No te preocupes, yo te enseñare- dijo Sugar sacandolo a agarro a su novia de los hombros y comenzo a realizar los pasos que ella le explicaba

Al cabo de un rato, ya habia dominado ls pasos de baile, Sugar estaba impresionada

-Guau aprendes muy rapido- dijo Sugar

-Es porque tuve a la mas hermosa maestra- dijo Zero

Sugar se sonrojo y siguio bailando con el, no sin antes darse un gran beso

X seguia sentado y le parecio raro que no viera a Rarity bailar con el tipo rubio. Pero lo vio bailar con otra chica que parecia de clase alta

Rarity se acerco a Blueblood para reclamarle lo que habia visto

-Blueblood se suponia que yo era tu pareja de baile- dijo Rarity molesta

-Ay por favor, no me juntaria con una campesina como tu - dijo Blueblood retirandose con la chica rica. Rarity intento detenerlo pero el la empujo con fuerza, lo que causo que se cayera en la mesa de bocadillos, manchandose su hermoso vestido y Blueblood se burlo de ella al igual que la chica rica. Rarity avergonzada huyo del lugar llorando, X furioso se fue contra el chico rubio y estaba dispuesto a despedazarlo

-No debiste hacer eso- dijo X furioso

-¿Que te gusta esa plebeya?- dijo Blueblood mirando burlonamente a X

-No vuelvas a insultarla- dijo X furioso

-¿Y que vas a hacer azulito?- dijo Blueblood riendose

X no soporto mas y , antes de que Blueblood se diera cuenta, X le tiro un puñetazo en la cara, mandandolo a volar lejos hasta estrellarse contra la pared, los estudiantes fueron a ver como se encontraba. Blueblood estaba bien pero su rostro estaba medio hundido y tenia un enorme ojo negro, al ver su aspecto en un espejo huyo lloriqueando como un niño del lugar.

Zero y Axl estaban atonitos por la reaccion de su pacifista amigo ademas se alegraron de que el tipo haya recibido su merecido. X no perdio tiempo y fue a buscar a Rarity por todos lados, reviso salones y pasillos buscandola hasta que la encontro en el techo sentada llorando, subio rapidamente para estar con ella. X subio con una toalla para que se limpie las manchas de su vestido.

-Hola Rarity- dijo X acercandose. Rarity se seco las lagrimas y sintio una inmensa alegria al verlo

-Hola X ¿Que haces aqui?- dijo Rarity calmandose

-Vine a buscarte- dijo X entregandole la toalla- ten toma para que limpies estas manchas

Rarity se sonrojo y tomo la toalla y se limpio las manchas de su vestido hasta quedar impecable

-Gracias X- dijo Rarity entregandole la toalla

-No hay de que, siempre ayudo a mis amigos- dijo X sonriendole. Rarity se sonrojo mucho y le dio un abrazo fuerte, X le devolvio el abrazo

-Gracias, nadie habia sido tan lindo conmigo- dijo Rarity abrazandolo

X disfruto el abrazo y, luego, ambos se miraron y se besaron, rompiendo la distancia entre ellos. Rarity lo besaba con fuerza y pasion, la que sentia por el.

Se separaron y se miraron con pasion, volvieron a besarse pero esta vez fue algo mas largo y amoroso, mientras lo hacian, una gran explosion ilumino el cielo.

X se levanto y no podia creer lo que veian sus ojos, vio a Sigma acercandose con su maligna mirada observaba como las personas sufrian. Ahora portaba una armadura rojo sangre con tonalidades negras a los costados, tenia un sable de luz mas avanzado que era metal puro con lineas moradas moviendose en forma de una calavera.

Estaba acompañado se un tipo grande, musculoso y con ojos demoniacos, du piel era roja salvo su pecho que era una armadura negra y tenia nos cuernos enormes con los que absorvia energia y la liberaba con las manos en forma de poderosos rayos con los que destruia todo a su paso. X supuso que el seria el tal Tirek.

Vile y High max tambien llegaron, Vile detecto a X en el techo de la escuela y cargo una bola de energia y lo lanzo en direccion a el, X activo su armadura y salvo a Rarity, cargandola y saltando al suelo mientras la bola de energia impactaba contra el techo de la escuela derrumbandolo. Todos los estudiantes salieron a ver que pasaba y vieron a los villanos acercandose, Axl y Zero ya habian invocado sus armaduras y se preparaban para la batalla. Celestia miro a Tirek y sintio un miedo terrible al verlo mas poderoso que nunca. Tirek la vio y se acerco sonriendo malignamente

-Hola Celestia, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Tirek

-Asi que escapar de nuevo Tirek- dijo Celestia enojada

-Si y tengo un nuevo aliado y soldados poderosos. No podras detener ni siquiera tu estupida alumna Sparkle ni Sunset Shimmer- dijo cargando un rayo y lanzandolo contra Celestia. Pero el ataque fue desviado por la espada de Zero

-Asi que tu eres el nuevo amigo de Sigma- dijo Zero empuñando su espada

-No hables renacuajo- dijo Tirek lanzando otro rayo mas fuerte pero Zero otra vez lo desvio con su espada. Tirek estaba sorprendido y no podoa creer que alguien pueda dwsviar sys ataques tan facilmemte.

-Estos chicos son mas poderosos de lo que crees, asi usa mas poder si quieres eliminarlos- dijo Sigma

-Vaya Sigma, sabia que seguia vivo- dijo Zero

-Ahora preparense para ser eliminados- dijo Sigma empuñando su espada

-¡Eso lo veremos¡- dijo X comenzando a cargar su buster y lanzo la energia al cielo provocando una enorme halo de luz que cego a todos. Cuando termini, habian desaparecido.

A lejos en una colina, los hunters habian llevado a las man las directoras a un lugar seguro.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?- dijo Pinkie preocupada

-Necesitamos el poder de los elementos- dijo Sunset shimmer apareciendo

-Hola Sunset- dijeron todas

-Necesitaremos el poder de los elementos para vencerlos- dijo Sunset

Las chicas se juntaron y se concentraron, y comenzo su transformacion. A todas les salieron extensiones de cabello y orejas de pony. A Raibow, Fluttershy, Sugar, Twilight y a las directoras les salieron alas. Todas parecian angeles celestiales. Los hunters se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Tambien nosotros usaremos nuestra forma final- dijo X

-¿Tienen forma final?- dijo Sunset asombrada

-Si- dijo X. Lis activaron su forma final. Un halo de luz salio y comenzaron su transformacion.

X tenia una armadura azul oscuro brillante con alas y en su casco habian alas doradas al igual que en su buster lucia mas poderoso.

Zero suarmadura se volvio negra con las partes de blanco seguian igual, su cabello rubio se volvio palido y su sable se mejoro y cambio a un color purpura

Axl activo su forma final, su armadura se volvio blanca con lineas moradas y su casco se volvio blanco con una linea morada en el centro y su cabello se volvio morado oscuro.

Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta, no podian creer el poder que tenian

-Guau ustedes son increibles- dijo Cadence asombrada

-Me siento miserable ante ustedes- dijo Applejack

Twilight acepta que Axl se veia mas atractivo con esa forma, Sugar veia a Zero y casi se desmaya por lo guapo que lucia ahora

-Te ves increible Axl, y mas guapo- dijo Twilight

-Tu tambien mi princesa celestial- dijo Axl

Twilight se sonrojo mucho y ambos se dieron un beso enorme.

-Oigan enamorado, hay que que que acaban con estos tipos malos de un vez por todas- dijo Luna elevandose con sus alas

Todos se elevaron y fueron a deterner a Sigma y a Tirek

La batalla habia comenzado

CONTINUARA..

YA POR FIN ESTAMOS LLEGANDO A LA RECTA FINAL, SUS COMENTARIOS DEJENLOS Y POR FAVOR QUE NO SEAN OFENSIVOS

HASTA LUEGO


	21. Chapter 21 X, Zero y Axl vs Discord

Capitulo 20 X, Zero y Axl vs Discord

Todos se elevaron y volaron hacia donde estaban Tirek y Sigma que estaban causando destruccion y panico.

-Ah el grito de sufrimiento de los humanos es musica para mis oidos- dijo Sigma

-¿Donde estaran esas malditas? Me gustaria aplastarlas con mis manos- dijo Tirek furioso

-Ya te complaceras, tarde o temprano deben aparecer- dijo Sigma destruyendo parte de una casa

De repente aprecieron las mane 12, incluyendo a Sunset shimmer, a Celestia, a Luna, a Sugar y a Cadence, y los hunters llegaron volando y se pusieron enfrente de los villanos.

-No haran daño a nadie mientras estemos aqui- dijo Twilight extendiendo sus alas

Sigma comenzo a reirse al igual que Tirek, secteian tanto que comenzaban a salurles lagrimas de los ojos

-Vaya esto es nuevo, doce pateticas niñas que apenas son luciernagas quieren enfrentarme y son lo mas fuerte que hay , vaya que este mundo sera facil de conquistar- dijo Sigma sin parar de reir y secandose una lagrima

-Vaya Celestia, se ve que no has cambiado nada y aun sigues enviando a tus pateticos estudiantes para detenerme- dijo Tirek sin parar de reir

-Rianse pero los dejaremos llorando al ver nuestro poder- dijo Rainbow dash alanzandose contra Tirek para golparlo pero el se desvanecio y ella termino estrellandose contra el suelo, hundiendose la cabeza, despues Tirek la hizo levitar para absorverle la magia , Zero le disparo en la cara y Tirek la solto. Tirek retrocedio adolorido y se enfurecio, y se preparaba para darles un buen golpe pero fue detenido por Sigma

-Guarda energia para mas tarde, la necesitaras- dijo Sigma levantando el brazo para detener el ataque de Tirek

-Tienes razon, tengo un az bajo la manga- dijo Tirek sonriendo malignamente

-¡Discord¡- dijo Sigma. Fluttershy se asusto al escuchar el nombre de su amigo.

Discord aparecio con su armadura negra y al ver a Fluttershy sintio temor y se comenzo a alejar

-Discord, destruyelos de una vez por todas- dijo Tirek

-¡No lo hare, no dañare a mis amigos¡- dijo Discord descendiendo para ir con sus amigos. Pero Sigma lo detuvo con su poder y lo paralizo con su poder

-Yo hare que seas nuestro mayor sirviente- dijo Sigma y despues formi una bola del virus Maverick y lo lanzo contra Discord, el virus llego al cerbro de Discord y comenzo a ser controlado por Sigma. Discord comenzo a acercarse con los ojos brillando de morado y sonriendo demoniacamente, todos retrocedian asustados

-Eliminalos- dijo Sigma haciendo un movimiento con la mano, Discord se abalanzo fuertemente contra Zero pero este logro golpearlo en la cara lanzando lejos, Discord se levanto rapidamente y formo una bola de energia que lanzo contra Zero pero X logro protegerlo con su ataque CORAZA RODANTE.

Axl tomo vuelo y disparo sin para contra Discord mas este los esquivava a una velocidad y con su fuerzalevanto un auto que le lanzo y lo derribo.

X cargo su buster y solto la energia hacia Discord pero este la desvio como si fuera solo una bengala y entonces Discord golpeovla tierra partiendola en dos y ocasionando un terremoto devastador y X apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, cuando se recupero y utilizo su funcion de volar y se dirigio hacia Discord para embestirlo pero Discord saco un par de alas desiguales inmensas con las que desato un enorme huracan con el que lo lanzo lejos hasta estrellarse cintra un edificio cercano.

Discord sonrio al no verlo regresar, sintio un corte en su brazo, era Zero que habia logrado darle con su espada, Zero cargo su buster y le lanzo la energia a Discord, haciendole retrceder un poco, Discord enfurecio y deformo la realidad. El paisaje cambio bruscamente a un verdadero caos, los autos flotaban, la nubes eran de algodon de azucar y de ellas llovia leche de chocolate, lis arboles se volvieron bastones de caramelo, los edificios se convirtieron rn wafer de chocolate, todo cambio en un segundo.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, salvo Pinkie que abria la boca para beber chocolate, X se acerco volando rapidamente

-Esto ya esta preocupando - dijo Zero activando su sable al maximo y poniendose en guardia

-Nunca me imagine tal poder- dijo X observando el paisaje

-Ya me estoy asustando- dijo Axl

Discord respiro y dio un suspiro de alivio y se dirigio hacoa los hunters.

-El caos es hermoso- dijo Discord y seguidamente saco un vaso con el que lleno con la leche de chocolate pero solo bebio el vidrio y dejando el contenido

Las mane 12 intentaron atacarlo pero Doscord chasqueo los dedos y una enorme jaula cayo del cielo y las atrapo en su interior.

-No molesten moscas- dijo Discord. Axl uso sus propulsores y trato de golpearlo en el aire pero Discord le lanzo la leche de chocolate del vaso y esta exploto en su cara como si fuera una bomba, Axl quedo inconsiente y cayo hasta una masa de chicle que amotiguo su caida pero se pegado en ella.

Zero salto y trato de darle con su sable pero Discord detuvo su sable con su mano y le tiro un puñetazo que lo tiro hacia abajo y lo hundio en el suelo. Solo quedaba X, Discord se acercaba para atacarlo pero X utilizo ATAQUE DE CLONES con el que creo clones suyos, Discord se confundio y comenzo a eliminar uno a uno para encontrar al real. X se habia escabullido hasta la jaula y noto que Fluttershy estaba libre, la jaula no la atrapo. Zero se levanto y se dirigio hacia ellos.

-Es muy poderoso, nuestros ataques no lo dañan- dijo Zero

-El virus aumenta su poder pero ocasiona locura- dijo X

-¿Que podremos hacer?- dijo Fluttershy asustado

Zero penso cuando el virus lo controlo a el y solo recordar su amistad con X lo habia devuelto a la normalidad

-Tienes que ayudarnos Fluttershy- dijo Zero

-¡¿QUE?¡- dijo Fluttershy alterada

-Tu eres su amiga y a el le gustas un monton- dijo Zero. Fluttershy se sonrojo mucho, Discord estaba enamorado de ella y sintio una inmensa alegria de ello pues ella tambien lo estaba. Pero al verlo sintio panico, ahora era un espeluznante demonio.

-Yo no puedo- dijo Fluttershy

-¿Que?- dijeron todos

-Tengo mucho miedo- dijo Fluttershy llorando

Zero se enojo y se puso frente a ella

-No seas tonta Fluttershy, si no lo ayudas ¿quien lo va hacer?, el ahora esta poseido por un virus maligno, el Discord que tu conoces esta aun dentro de el pero para salvarlo debes de ayudarnos a vencerlo- dijo Zero

\- Vamos Fluttershy, tienes que ser valiente para salvar su alma- dijo X

Fluttershy dudo un momento pero despues se puso firme y acepto ayudarlos en lo que sea

Los dos hunters y Fluttershy se acercaron a Discord y este al ver a Fluttershy sonrio malignamente

-Fuiiii que lindura tengo ante mi- dijo Discord. Fñuttershy se sonrojo un poco pero despues se enojo y se acerco mas a Discord.

-Discord detente, estaa haciendo sufrir a la gente- dijo Fluttershy molesta

-¿Y?- dijo Discord burloamente

-Pero soy tu amiga y no quiero que sigas causando sufrimiento- dijo Fluttershy compasivamente. Cuando Discord escucho "amigo" comenzo a recordar su amistad con Fluttershy, recordo cuando se conocieron

Era una mañana en una guarderia, un niño estaba excluido de los demas, un niño gris con un colmillo sobresaliente, de repente vio a unos bravucones fastidiando a una niña de pelo rosa, le decian rara y otros insultos mas. Discord no soprto esto y se puso entre ellos

-Ustedes no molesten mejor metanse con alguien de su tamaño- dijo Discord. Los bravucones se espantaron por el rostro de Discord y huyeron corriendo. Discord oculto su rostro con su gorra y ayudo a la niña a pararse

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Discord

-Si- dijo debilmente Fluttershy

-Soy Discord ¿Como te llamas?- dijo

-Me llamo Fluttershy- dijo la niña sonriendo

Discord se fue y se quito la gorra, avergonzandose de su aspecto

Unos dias despues, Discord estaba en el patio hambriento porque no habia desayunado en el orfanato donde vivia, Fluttershy llego y se dirigio al hambriento niño.

-Hola Discord- dijo Fluttershy

-Hola Fluttershy ¿que haces aqui?- dijo Discord

-Ten- dijo Fluttershy dandole un sandwich vegetariano, Discord lo odiaba pero estaba tan hambriento que se lo comio en un instante y solto un eructo. Fluttershy rio un poco

-¿Por que eres tan amable conmigo?- dijo Discord

-Nadie deberia sufrir, todos deberiamos ser amigos ¿no?- dijo Fluttershy

Discord se quedo asombrado por sus palabras

-Piensas que soy rara- dijo Fluttershy triste

-No eres rara, es lo mas amable que he escuchado - dijo Discord

Fluttershy sonrio y a partir de ese dia comenzaron a ser amigos

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Discord comenzo a sufrir dolores de cabeza y descendio lentamente, el brillo morado de sus ojos comenzo a desaparecer. Fluttershy se acerco y le dio un abrazo

-Fuiste mi mas grande amigo, siempre estuviste conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y tue gustas mucjo- dijo Fluttershy y le dio un beso apasionado. El virus en el cuerpo de Discord desaparecio y comenzo a disfrutar el beso. Se seapararon y se dieron un abrazo

-Te amo Discord- dijo Fluttershy

-Y yo a ti Fluttershy- dijo Discord. El paisaje volvio a la normalidad, todo desaparecio. La haula desaparecio, los hunters se curaron de sus heridas.

De pronto un rayo se dirigia hacia las chicas pero Discord salto y las protegio con su cuerpo pero quedo inconsiente. Fluttershy se alarmo y fue a atender a Discord

-Eres patetico Discord. Ahora yo me encargare de todos - dijo Tirek apareciendo

Los hunters y las mane 12 se pusieron en guardia para combatirlo

CONTINUARA

YA CASI LLEGAMOS A LA RECTA FINAL, Y CONFIRMADO HABRA SECUELA DE ESTA GRAN HISTORIA.

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y QUE NO SEAN OFENSIVOS

HASTA LUEGO


	22. Chapter 22 la pelea final

Capitulo 22 la pelea final

Los hunters seguian mirando a su enorme enemigo, Tirek se preparaba para atacar. Los hunters se pusieron en posicion de batalla para proteger a sus novias, Tirek se preparaba para atacarlos pero de repente un potente rayo de luz salio de la nada y paralizo a Tirek antes que realize su ataque. Tirek no podia moverse y empezaba a alarmarse

-¡¿QUE PASA?¡¿QUIEN ME ESTA HACIENDO ESTO?¡- dijo Tirek intentando forcejear pero ea inutil no se movia para nada

Una risa comenzo a escucharse, y de la nada Sigma aparecio con rayo saliendo de su mano y se acerco a Tirek

-Tirek, mi ingenuo amigo ¿creiste que te dejaria todo el poder a ti? Ja ya porque te vencieron estas niñas, eres tan ingenuo como ese estupido de Discord, no te diste cuenta de nada pero tu estupides me fue util- dijo Sigma riendo y comenzo a absorver el poder de Tirek. Tirek se retorcia de dolor mientras sentia como su poder y su vida disminuian. Cuando volvio a su estado debil, Sigma lo agarro del cuello y lo miro sonriendo con una maligna mirada

-Adios amigo, te vere en el mas alla- dijo Sigma mofandose de el y lo lanzo lo mas alto que pudo mientras Tirek gritaba por piedad, Sigma le lanzo un rayoque vaporizo a Tirek antes de que este se de cuenta. Llovio ceniza mientras las chicas lloraban del miedo por haber visto tal escena, los hunters se pusieron en guardia pero en el fondo sentian un miedo terible.

Sigma comenzo a ser rodeado de un aura oscura que lo elevo y un enorme haz de luz salio mientra reia con placer. Todos se cubrieron la vista por la luz cegadora y vieron con horror la transformacion de Sigma.

Sigma era un gigante aterrador tanto que cubria el cielo entero, su armadura paso a ser negra y sus manos eran tan grandes como la escuela entera, sus ojos despedian una luz verde y con solo moverse creaba huracanes terrible que arrasaban con la ciudad. Celestia y Luna intentaron atacarlo pero Sigma solto un viento huracanado que las hizo estrellarse contra la pared, quedando heridas. Applejack y Rainbow se elevaron y trataron de golpearlo con la Rainplosion sonica pero Sigma agarro a Rainbow cuando esta tomaba impulso y la lanzo contra Applejack y ambas se estrellaron en el suelo. Twilight y Sunset trataron de darle con su magia pero Sigma lanzo un rayo hacia ellas y las hizo caer como avecitas heridas

Axl rapidamente volo para salvar a su novia, la atrapo y la llevo cargada hasta el suelo. Sunset fue atrapada por Pinkie y Fluttershy. Discord desperto y se preguntaba que rayos pasaba pero reacciono rapido y chasqueo los dedos teletransportando a todos lejos de ahi. Sigma los miro desconcertado por haber desapericido pero no importaba, ahora solo faltaba hacer su poder infinito.

Llegaron a la escuela y Sunset los guio escaleras abajo, los llevo a l sotano donde entro por un pasadizo secreto donde vieron algo maravilloso.

Habia un arbol hecho de cristal qie brillaba intensamente, debajo de el en una planta haboa un pequeño cofre con seis cerraduras. Las chicas sacaron unas llaves extrañas y con ellas abrieron el cofre, de repente un enorme arcoiris salio de ahi y envolvio a las chicas. Los hunters tenian la boca abierta al ver tal poder. Vieron que a las chicas le saleron pelo de atcoiris celestial y que brillaban incandesentemente como si fueran seres celestiales. Rarity se acerc lo abrazo

-¿Que tal te parece?- dijo muy sonrojada

-Si eres un angel celestial- dijo X

Rarity enrojecio mucho y se abalanzo contra X y le propino un gran beso, todos miraron la escena con ternura. Todas salieron con su nuevo poder seguidas de los hunters pero Sigma habia desaparecido.

-Imposible- dijo Zero y buscaba desesperadamente a Sigma. De pronto una enorme roca salio de la nada y golpeo algo atras suyo y resulto ser Sigma qur estaba oculto para atacarlos por la espalda, vieron de donde habia venido la roca y aho estaba Maud que levantaba la mano victoriosamente.

Sigma lanzo un potente rayo de sus ojos pero X lo detuvo con sus manos lo mas que pudo. Las mane 7 se elevaton y lo atacaron con sus nuevos poderes.

Rainbow le lanzo un potente rayo que hizo retroceder a Sigma al darle con el en el rostro, Applejack libero un monton de manzanas con las que fue golpeando a Sigma, Rarity libero un montos de diamantes contra Sigma que para el fue como filosos cuchillos, Fluttershy libero un monton de mariposas rosas que Sigma sintio como si un bate le pegara en la cara, Celestia, Luna y Cadence le lanzaron un potente rayo que le dejo una quemadura en el rostro, finalmente Twilight reunio a todas en un solo punto y todas se concentraron y liberaron un enorme alicornio que surcaba los cielos, Sigma comenzo a sentir un miedo terrible sobre lo que iba a pasar y se puso en guardia. El alicornio disparo una enorme rafaga de energia que se dirigia hacia Sigma pero Sigma utilizo todo su poder contra el rayo. Concentro una enorme bola de energia oscura y la lanzo contra el rayo. El poder del arcoiris y el de Sigma chocaron y era tan fuerte que comenzo a abrir grietas interdimensionales. Discord desperto y vio la pelea epica.

-Guau ¿De que me perdi?- dijo Discord

-De mucho- dijo Zero ayudandolo a pararse

El rayo comenzo a ganar fuerza pero Sigma no iba a darse por vencido

-No lo haran niñas- dijo Sigma y salio un potente rayo que al contacto co la bola de energia oscura todo exploto, el alicornio se deshizo y rapidamente los chicos volaron velozmente para proteger a las chicas. Cuando termino la explosion, no podia creer lo que veian.

Sigma seguia de pie pero estaba muy herido y apenas podia mantenerse de pie a pesar de eso Sigma comenzo a reise.

-Nada puede acabar conmigo- dijo y abrio su boca para lanzar otro rayo de energia oscura pero los chicos detuvieron el rayo pero quedaron mortalmente heridos. Las chicas los ayudaron a levantarse del suelo, Sigma cargo otro rayo de energia esta vez no habia escape. Todas cerraron sus ojos esperando su final, los hunters abrazaron a sus novias.

-Gracias Twilight, hiciste mi vida 1000 veces mejor- dijo Axl abrazando a Twlight

-Gracias Sugar, trajiste lo que nadie pudo traer a mi vida, la felicidad- dijo Zero abrazando a Sugar

X y Rarity se abrazaban llorando

-Gracias Rarity por mejorar mi vida- dijo X abrazandola

-Gracias Fluttershy, tu fuiste la felicidad de su vida- dijo Discord abrazandola

Las parejas se besaron apasionadamente y de pronto un haz de luz las ilumino, Sigma se quedo sorprendido. Los hunters se elevaron y cambiaron de forma.

Sus cascos desapatecieron, sus armaduras se volvieron doradas y con partes plateadas y su cabello se volvio plateado. Los tres cargaron sus busters y desprendieron una enorme cantidad de energia que se dirigio hacia Sigma.

Sigma grito con horror mientras veia a la muerte llegar, el rayo lo golpeo y fue desjaciendose en pedazos hasta no que dar nada, solo quedo un monton de metal retorcido y fundido.

Los chicos cayeron agotados de la pelea, sus novias rapidamente fueron a ver si se encontraban bien y se aliviaron al ver que si lo estaban

-Esto merece una ¡FIESTA¡ - dijo Pinkie sacando su cañon de fiesta

Todos rieron por lo que dijo Pinkie, todos miraron al cielo pensando en el futuro.

FIN

MI PRIMER FAN FIC TERMINADO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A CONIKIBLASU-FAN Y A ALEXIDELICIUS YA QUE GRACIAS A ELLOS ME INSPIRE A CREAR ESTA MAGNIFICA HISTORIA , GRACIAS Y SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS INCREIBLES

¿Quieren lemon en la secuela?(Mirada pervertida) XD XD XD XD XD

RECOMIENDEN MIS FANFICS A TODOS SUS AMIGOS ESO ME AYUDARIA MUCHO

NOS VEREMOS, QUERIDOS AMIGOS. GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FANFIC


End file.
